Like the Storybooks
by EnthusiasticSloth
Summary: **A Blackinnon AU CO-WRITTEN with MatrixAffiliate** Marlene is the next in line to the throne, until her cousin James provides the kingdom with an heir. Being an eligible heiress attracts loathsome suitors. King James's right hand man, Sir Sirius, could help her fend them off, but the knight of mysterious origins seems intent on becoming the next Sir Galahad.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was written in collaboration with MatrixAffiliate. It's on her profile too. We've done this before we will do this again until FFnet makes a way to link a co-author. We have a grand old time writing together and hope that you enjoy! 3**

* * *

It was unnerving, how quickly one's life could change. Half a year ago, Marlene had been far enough down the line of succession to be able to live her life more or less the way she wanted. Then the storm began. First her Uncle and Aunt, Their Majesties King Fleamont and Queen Euphemia were taken by the plague, leaving her cousin James and his new wife Lily to reign over the kingdom of Phoenixordo, earlier than anyone had prepared for. Then, out of nowhere her parents succumbed to the plague as well. Like the thunder after a strike of lightning, the newly anointed King James sent orders that Marlene was to live at the capital castle. As heiress presumptive to the throne, she needed protection. James's letter, written to his cousin in his own hand stated, 'I already have a Kingdom to manage, thus, I needn't expend my energy fretting endlessly over my only family being kidnapped or murdered because she's too far away for me to keep an eye on her.'

Marlene resented the comment, but she had to admit, she had a bit of a reputation. Her father and mother had doted on her endlessly. She was their only child, and she was as bright as she was beautiful. Marlene was exactly what fairytales wrote about when they described princesses. Her blonde hair fell in gentle waves. The spark behind the vibrant blue of her eyes hinted at her spirited nature. She moved with such a grace that she'd become something of a distraction for the stable hands and serving boys. Her father had insisted that she was the most beautiful princess in the kingdom from the time she was 10. Her mother had constantly fussed over her, her hair, her clothes, and her posture. They'd given her the absolute best tutors and she'd excelled in her studies and was as sharp as a whip. Marlene was everything the world had expected of her. But after the course of the last month, the Princess was also very much alone.

At least with her cousin, King James, she might have some reprieve from feeling the constant weight of the loss of her parents. It hurt, and Marlene couldn't seem to move past the pain that ached in her chest. The thought that someone would use her as bargaining was troubling enough on its own, but added with everything else made her breathing labored. She welcomed the feeling of safety that came with living in the same fortress as his Majesty. It helped her to feel more secure than she had managed those few nights in her father's castle - her castle, she remembered - after James' letter and guarded escort had arrived. She hadn't brought much, well, except her entire collection of dresses - which now included her mother's wardrobe - but those were essentials. At some point she'd be able to put on her colorful dresses again without feeling a sense of wrongness within herself. Someday she wouldn't see her mother in every damned mirror. Someday.

Marlene had hated carriage rides since she was a child. They gave her headaches and made her spine rattle. She would have preferred to ride the whole way there on the back of her chestnut mare, Truda, but James' guards advised her that it was completely out of the question. She missed the feeling of being a few very important places further down the line of succession. As a girl, and even as a maiden princess to some extent, she'd been permitted to do as she pleased; now she felt like someone's gold chess piece.

Her ill temper was only increased by one of the courtiers of His Majesty's Court who decided his presence was necessary for her arrival. She stepped out of the carriage and tried to ignore the pounding in her very bones as the man stepped up to her. His features were not in and of themselves hideous. But it was somewhat disconcerting that it looked like he'd seen a portrait of her and then taken it upon him to recreate her image on himself. The way he styled and presented himself though, was astoundingly garish. He wore an all lavender outfit, which he strutted about in with such flagrant pride that the color must have been intentional choice, rather than some aging tailor's error. It made him resemble a decorative baked sweet. His curly blond hair was a bit of puffed cream topping and his blue eyes were some sort of garnish. That sort of thing never even tastes any good, in Marlene's opinion. The over all image was hideous, and it would have perhaps been something to laugh to herself about later, if it were not for the idiot believing that he was permitted to speak.

"Your Grace," the man bowed and Marlene's upbringing and training kicked in and she nodded politely to acknowledge him before continuing to follow the escort to His Majesty's office.

"I am Gilderoy Lockhart, Marquess of Occamy, heir to the Duchy of Oblivium, It's an honor to make your acquaintance." He followed after her and Marlene bit her tongue to keep from lashing out at him. He had no right to trouble her with his loathsome voice, let alone trail along after her like a spaniel.

"How lovely for you, my Lord." She picked up the pace of her steps, in hopes of getting the point across.

"Not as lovely as you, dear Princess. You are everything that was rumored and more."

"Yes, well," Marlene focused on being a princess and controlling her tongue, "kind of you to listen to Court gossip about me and all but I have an appointment with his Majesty."

"By all means, but do allow me the honor of escorting you to the door." He moved to take her arm but she sidestepped him.

Marlene pursed her lips and let out a slow and even breath to steady her will. She knew there was no polite way to get rid of this clown, so she'd need to endure him for another hundred paces or so. She would just have to survive the pain of swallowing her more brazen insults.

"If you must." She chose a lofty tone to try and push the issue that she was _anything_ but interested in his company.

"I must. And I must confess that I have been longing to meet you since I saw your portrait. Never in my life have I seen a noble lady who looked quite so like myself. If we were to wed, our heirs would be so beautifully golden that the sun itself would look dull by comparison."

Was this dunce truly out of his mind? Marlene smiled as her destination came into sight. "Right well… Best not give the sun any cause for anger. Good day, Lord Gilderoy." With that, she let the door slam in Lockhart's face, taking pleasure in the moment of silence before she heard James chuckle.

"Little Marly is still slamming doors I see. Welcome to your new home, Cousin." He stood and embraced her and Marlene took a moment to just be glad to be with family again, the last few months had been incredibly lonely. She and James had been great friends as young children, but it became dangerous to travel about a year before James started as a squire, Marlene's parents put her visits to a halt. They kept her at home to protect her, and consequently the cousin pair drifted apart. She took note of the small changes in what was Uncle Monty's office while she was a child, with her only cousin's arms around her shoulders. _Her only family now_ , she reminded herself. Whatever differences there were, the warm welcome of her cousin was a relief. She could finally start to fill in some of the emptiness that dwelt within her since they'd buried her parents.

"I only slam doors when someone has made themselves a pest." She stepped out from his embrace and smirked up at him. He had gotten impossibly taller in the years she hadn't seen him.

"Who could possibly be pestering you?" James laughed and pulled a soft chair out for her. Marlene fell into it gladly.

"Some Lord Lockhart seems to be under the impression that I'd be his perfect bride," Marlene drawled as James handed her a drink.

"Ah, that unfortunately," James took a seat across from her and threw his feet onto the desk, "will be a problem in the foreseeable future. You're my heiress presumptive. Even imbeciles like Lockhart know that marrying you is the best chance any other family has to ending up on the throne."

"James, the absolute last thing I want is to end up on the throne. So would you mind doing your _heiress presumptive_ a favor? Presume to go get an heir upon your wife! I'd be forever in your debt if you'd bestow upon me a little nephew or niece to dote on... and push all this ridiculous responsibility on to. Immediately would be preferable, but I'll be kind and wait 9 moons."

Marlene nearly jumped when a woman with beautiful red hair and piercing green eyes walked in laughing, accompanied by a tall man with jet black hair and pale skin. He could easily be the best looking man she'd ever seen, but Marlene reminded herself that after dealing with Lord Lockhart for five minutes she may very well have found something deeply appealing in anyone who was not him.

"Ah, my love," James stood and the tall man smirked.

"Really your Majesty, not in front of the Queen! You'll make her jealous."

Marlene laughed, this man was dry, but there was something about the way he held himself that made Marlene feel like he was carrying a weight far greater than his humor could maintain.

James rolled his eyes and pulled the woman into his arms. "Lily this is the Princess Marlene, my cousin, and as she reminded me, the next in line until we produce an heir. She seems to think we ought to be putting more effort into that endeavor." He nuzzled her neck and Queen Lily laughed.

Marlene curtsied low, with practiced elegance, "Your Majesty, it's so wonderful to meet you."

Lily bowed her head, "Your Grace, I hope you'll find our castle to be a home to you now."

Marlene chuckled, "Is that enough formality?"

"Heavens, yes!" Lily laughed and embraced Marlene. "I've heard so much about you from James and I've been so excited to get to meet you! He tells me you're quite the scholar. None of the Ladies here were properly educated and if I have to spend one more afternoon discussing the most popular color for fabrics this season, I'm going to scream."

"Well, just respond to every comment on fabric colors with something philosophical or ask them about the fabric dye that most represents their mortal soul." Marlene grinned wickedly and Lily laughed.

"I'm going to abscond with her," she turned to James.

"Ah good," the tall man drawled, "now my dearest King and I can profess our undying love and escape away unhindered."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Marlene this is Sir Sirius. He's our cousin on his Majesty's mother's side, and his dearest friend. He's let his reputation as the bravest knight in the kingdom go straight to his head. He thinks he can command an army _and_ the heart of my own loving husband… the nerve" Lily smiled at her jest.

"One simply does one's best. Your Grace," he nodded to her.

Marlene nodded politely and noted that he didn't immediately propose marriage, or really bother with her at all. That was what she wanted with these new courtiers, to be left alone.

"I regret that we must bid you farewell until dinner, dear Ladies." James kissed Lily's hand and stared at her for a moment like a lovesick puppy before sighing and pulling away. "Sir Sirius and I have some work to hammer out."

Lily linked her arm with Marlene's and pulled her through a different door that thankfully didn't have Lord Gilderoy Lockhart standing on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius looked blankly down at the large map that had been placed at the center of a large wooden table. He observed the other three young men. Each of the four of them occupied their own side to the squarish table in front of them. That was what they did in all matters. They balanced each other out. This was, perhaps, why the three of them had been named privy counselors to King James VII, the freshly crowned monarch of Phoenixordo. Besides that was the small matter that they'd formed a strong bond from the days they'd served together as squires to Lord Dumbledore. The King was young, just 21 this past spring. He needed his trusted friends with him, advising him, as he found his royal footing.

Sir Remus Lupin was better with maps and planning than any of the rest of them. He was quite capable of laying out a battle, but he wasn't a commander. He had an extensive knowledge of artillery that none of them could match. He was an asset to the king and Sirius was also glad to call the man a friend.

Sirius was both willing and capable of commanding an army for James. He'd rather be James's loyal guard dog than a King in his own right. He'd had more instance to consider those options than most anyone and he'd made those choices unflinchingly, long ago. He'd given up his titles and lived under the assumed identity of a base born son of Queen Euphemia's dear departed brother. He'd gladly spend his life pretending to be James's cousin, and defending James's crown. He had no regrets about forsaking his treacherous family. That didn't mean he was in a hurry to return to the lands that he'd once called home with an army at his back.

Sirius clinched his back teeth together and willed himself to speak. "If you just give them one really bad winter, they'll come crawling back. Riddle might be successful in his mission to dredge up an army for them, but he can't make their crops grow. That'll be the end of them. It really isn't worth the bother to go in after them at this point." He felt ambivalent at his own words, and also just a little bit disgusted. Was there some sort of… code of conduct for a knight considering taking up arms against his own family? Did it factor in at all that they were a bunch of self serving snakes? He couldn't even look his King… his friend… his chosen family… in the eye when they were discussing these matters.

"Look Sirius, I know it must not be easy that I'm asking this from you. But you're the only man for the task." James' look was sympathetic, but Sirius saw the resolve in his eyes.

"Thanks for showing us all up." Peter winked as he nudged Sirius with an elbow.

Sirius was always a bit perplexed at Peter's place in their counsel. Or rather, he was confused as to how Sir Peter Pettigrew came to have a lasting place in James's life. But he had, and James would never hear a foul word about someone he considered a friend, so Sirius accepted Peter as a part of things. He still wondered if the man would have made a better Jester than an advisor. He was no great military strategist nor was he anything special with a sword. Sirius had to remind himself that perhaps James had seen something in the little blond haired knight that others missed. Or maybe he thought that they had real need of a jester on the privy council. James was the king and it was for him to decide.

"You know I'm actually the bloody king now? No respect…" James' glare at Peter was obviously exaggerated. He wasn't even trying. Propriety had gone straight out the window 10 years ago when they'd all shared a room, at the start of their service to Lord Dumbledore.

"That's exactly why you keep us around." Remus added, while also gesturing pointedly back to the map he'd painstakingly drawn out for the occasion.

"Well you also make me look better by comparison, but…" James laced his fingers together behind his head, and leaned back into his chair casually. He still had the air of a prince in the early days of manhood. Sirius wished they had been given more time to be just that… but as it were, they had a kingdom to manage.

"Can you lot focus on the task at hand? I'm not keen on casual insults to my character whilst I consider laying siege to my own damned family."

"You'd prefer it if we insult your character with more gumption?" Remus quipped.

"Why did I ever agree to being a part of this counsel?" Sirius groaned before pushing forward to peer over Remus' map.

"Because you love me. And because you love this country and want to be part of it. Come now, let's bring your lands back into the fold."

Sirius inhaled sharply. He _knew_ that everyone present was aware of his origins but he still hated the casual way that James referred to Semprapuria as 'his lands'.

"You see," he laughed darkly, "it's funny because… I quite distinctly remember being disinherited. I do believe that Walburga tells people that her elder son died. I'm just a lowly knight, _Your Majesty._ And being such, I have no lands."

James smirked at him with practiced humor. "Let's get you some, then. _Sir_."

"I think it's a waste of resources. Wait them out. Cut of trade, besiege the bastards if you must, but I don't want to waste a single life on this. We reinforce the borders, and if they move a toe out of line then you can have your damned fight." Sirius was losing his cool. It was never going to be easy. Not for him nor for James. 'Easy' just didn't accurately describe their lot in life. But an hour of this made him long for the days they'd spent getting into trouble with the aid of Lord Dumbledore's collection of dessert wines.

"He has a point," Peter shrugged.

"Thank you, Sir Peter" Sirius nodded.

"Sir Remus, what's your stance?" James cocked his head to one side as he inquired, as if he knew the answer but needed to hear it out loud.

"As much as I want to test out my trebuchets, I have to agree with Sir Sirius. We wait for them to make a move, otherwise…"

"You'll manage to work trebuchets into the next plan. Yes yes. Alright. I suppose that's enough for tonight."

James waved them off and Sirius felt like he could breathe again. He knew the peace was a temporary one, but at least tonight, he could take solace in the fact that he had not immediate plans to put his brother to the sword. That was something. That would have to be enough, for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Marlene tried, in vain, to shake off the prickling feeling at the back of her neck that came with the suspicion she was being followed.

But that morning, as Marlene walked with Lady Emmeline towards breakfast, she was sure someone was trailing them.

She didn't care for this, not in the least bit. Marlene had spent the better part of her life doing exactly as she pleased. Her parents loved her and she was of very little political use growing up. Now she was so politically relevant James brought her here for her safety, and she was keenly aware of what the implications of that were. She made a mental note to carry her mother's knife with her.

Finally, Marlene couldn't take it anymore and she spun around and stood still, staring down the corridor. This was ridiculous! She refused to be toyed with this way.

"My Lady?" Emmeline looked at her curiously. Lady Emmeline, her lady in waiting, was a lovely black haired woman, one of Lily's Ladies originally, and Marlene took to her right away. She was sharp, with a keen eye, and Marlene had already decided the Lady was invaluable.

Marlene tried to think straight, to push away the complicated web of emotion that spun knots around itself and all her present thoughts. She supposed that was the nature of going from a beloved daughter of two healthy parents to an orphan in a matter of days. Then there was the matter of being uprooted from her home and placed at court for the sake of politics. There were more people here than Marlene had ever seen gracing the halls of her childhood home, but still she felt so alone that sometimes the cracks in the mask she wore felt more like giant cavernous weak spots that anyone, friend or foe, might be able to see.

 _Breathe._

"I do believe, Lady Emmeline, that I heard footsteps." Marlene proclaimed loudly and clearly, not bothering to look at Emmeline as she spoke.

Emmeline, bright girl she was, seemed to catch on and turned to speak down the corridor. "Should we go and see if they'd like to accompany us?"

Marlene went to answer when a man nearly as tall as Sir Sirius from the day before casually turned the corner.

"Good morning, Ladies," her nodded as he walked towards them.

"Good morning, Sir," Marlene nodded. He had dark brown hair and a tan complexion. He would have looked warm, but there was something about the way he looked at her that made Marlene turn cold.

"I am Bartemius, Viscount Crouch, son and heir to the Earl of Contumelia." His eyes moved up and down her form and Marlene straightened. Out ranking people had never really mattered before, learning the order of precedence was merely a game she played with her mother growing up. At that very moment, however, Marlene felt it necessary to use her rank to her full advantage. She was not required to introduce herself.

"Lord Crouch," she said his name as if it were a type of pestilence before taking Emmeline's arm. "If you'll excuse us."

She turned heel, pulling Lady Emmeline along with her, and walked pointedly and quickly away, but she couldn't shake the skin crawling sensation of Lord Crouch's stare until they turned the corner.

Unfortunately, they turned right into Lord Lockhart.

"Your Grace!" He bowed deeply before smiling up at her. "You outshine the sun today, and every day."

Marlene huffed, she just wanted breakfast!

"Good morning, Lord Lockhart," she pulled Emmeline past him and Marlene barely restrained herself from stomping in his foot when he turned the follow her.

"Allow me the pleasure of escorting you to breakfast, your Grace," he moved to take her arm and Marlene pointedly pulled Emmeline with her as she side stepped his attempt.

"If you must," she gritted out through clenched teeth.

"I must," he nodded as he walked alongside them. Marlene could scream.

He only just opened his mouth to let more unwanted words out into the unsuspecting air, when two men approached them, bringing with them a temporary ceasefire in Lord Lockhart's frontal assault upon Princess Marlene's nerves.

"Lord Lockhart," one of them nodded, "we see you've had a chance to meet her Grace, do introduce us." He didn't even look at her.

"Of course," Lockhart smiled the smile Marlene had referred to as the courtiers' smile as a child. This was an expression that a noble lord or lady might put on when they felt a burning compulsion to be contrary but still had to conduct themselves politely. She'd perfected the art, except no one could tell when she wore it now as it was the only one she wore. The two people who knew the difference were cold in the ground. Marlene steeled her will and buried that thought deeper for the moment, turning her attention to Lockhart as he introduced the pair of idiots.

"Your Grace, may I present Lord Wilhelm and Lord Maybry?" Lord Lockhart's ill regard for the two gentlemen was immediately apparent, as he'd given her no indication of what titles they held or really who they were at all aside from their surnames.

"Charmed," Marlene nodded before pulling Emmeline past them. If she could eat she could sort this out in her head instead of losing her composure.

Then the beautiful, wonderful, Lady Emmeline came to her rescue.

"Are you looking forward to breaking your fast with their Majesties this morning, M'Lady?"

Of course! She was granted an audience with the King, but none of these jesters had been invited!

"I quite am," Marlene gave Emmeline's arm a grateful squeeze. Then they were at the Royal quarters and she turned to the three unwanted courtiers following them.

"If you'll excuse me, I've been given invitation to break fast with their Majesties." She noticed a flicker of brown hair near the end of the corridor but ignored it as she turned and pulled Emmeline into the room behind her before letting the door slam.

She wrapped Emmeline in a hug. "You are the best and brightest lady and I owe you a great deal for that."

"It was my pleasure, M'Lady." Emmeline was stiff and Marlene chuckled at how proper Emmeline was around her cousin and his wife. Marlene had known James when he was still playing fairies in the gardens with her. It would be a real struggle for her to show him the level of respect and deference that he was entitled to as anointed King.

"Still slamming doors?" James groaned. "Marly you've been here less than two days and I'm already sure I'll be replacing every door in this castle."

Marlene turned to see James and Lily and Sir Sirius seated at the table. "If you'd produce an heir I'd not have reason to slam doors in unwelcome courtiers' faces. They're multiplying!" She fell into her chair and pressed her palm to her forehead. "Lockhart is bad enough on his own, but I had one trailing along behind me in the shadows first thing, and then two idiots who didn't even bother to look at me when they demanded Lockhart introduce them to me! James this is absolutely ridiculous! Can't you tell them all you're promising me to someone? Preferably someone who doesn't actually exist? Or someone who's looking for a Lady in appearances only?"

Sir Sirius coughed a laugh at her last comment and Marlene looked up, only to be met by the laughter in his eyes. She'd never seen such eyes before. They were grey like a stormy sky when thunder rolls through it. Grey eyes; like the rain pelting the glass and iron of her window in her childhood bedroom. Those grey eyes pulled her in with such a force that she barely managed to conceal her jump of surprise at James' voice. She made a show of readjusting in her chair. Her first impression had been right; Sir Sirius was the best looking man she'd ever seen.

"Marly, they'd see right through that, and given the state of things it wouldn't be a wise thing to do politically."

Marlene turned sharply, "What do you mean, given the state of things?"

James sighed, "It's nothing to alarm you. There are some nobles getting ideas of grandeur. I don't want to promise you to someone and have the Court start panicking or acting rashly in any direction. Now is not the time to make waves."

"That was vague," Marlene raised her eyebrows at him. It was hard to adjust to James as her King and not her ten-year-old best friend.

"It doesn't really concern you," Sir Sirius commented lightly.

Marlene eyed him, "Like it or not, until Her Majesty gives us a healthy prince or princess, I am the only heir this kingdom has. I'd argue that makes it very much my business."

"Marly, it isn't anything to be worried about." James cut in. "And Sirius please don't antagonize my cousin, really she's as bad as you."

Sir Sirius smirked, "Doubtful."

James looked out the window and sighed. "We'd best be off, Sirius." He leaned over and kissed Queen Lily, pulling away reluctantly.

"Please don't eat any of the members of Court, Marly." James chuckled as he and Sirius walked out the door.

Marlene shook her head, "Where does he come off?"

"Well," the Queen laughed, "you've known James forever so I'd imagine you're referring to Sir Sirius?"

"I'm sure he's a decent fellow, for James to keep him so close, and all. Remind me, how did he and James meet?"

"Sirius is his cousin on his mother's side. I understand he is an illegitimate son of the late Queen's brother." Lily picked up her goblet and brought it to her lips.

Marlene stared at her. Whoever this man was, he was no cousin to James. Their Majesties had been insistent that she and James have a close relationship. Her father had always been close to his older brother, and even when she was about eleven and Marlene and her mother were no longer allowed to travel because of the robbers, her father came to court consistently to help advise his King and brother. Family was incredibly important to the Royal couple, and she knew them well enough that a simple circumstance of birth would not change that Sirius would have been family. She would have at the least known of his existence. Besides all that, James had often called her his best and only cousin growing up in an attempt to tease her. She was only the best because there was no competition.

All things considered, Marlene thought it highly unlikely that James had another cousin in Sir Sirius.

But that was all unimportant at the moment seeing as Marlene had suitors trailing her in the shadows and suitors who strutted like peacocks and suitors seemingly coming out of the cracks of the castle's stone walls. She pressed her palm to her forehead, "Lily I don't know what to do, I just want to be left alone! The quality I appreciate most in my cousin's most trusted Knight is that he doesn't appear to have the slightest interest in me."

Lily grabbed Marlene's hand and gave it a squeeze, "Spend today with me. That will help to keep the suitors at bay for the moment."

"I could kiss you!" Marlene squeezed Lily's hand and took a moment to just appreciate that for today she was safe.


	4. Chapter 4

There was no rest for the weary, or at least it felt that way to Sirius as he made his way out of the Royal offices, after yet another long evening of trying to help James hold the bloody crown that none of them had been ready for him to wear.

With significant help from Sir Remus, they finalized the plans for the defenses of the borderlands, and had a contingency for surrounding and blockading the castle at Semprapuria. He'd hoped he was good and _done_ for the night. He'd been restless the night prior and the moment he closed his eyes he saw his brother Regulus's face. His face as it had been all those years ago. That child's face, and the look of disappointment in his eyes stuck with Sirius more than anything. He couldn't meet him now, as a man on a battlefield… The thought was sickening. He was fairly confident now that he wouldn't need to, at least not at this juncture. But he was nearly dizzy with fatigue and not in the mood to hand out favors. Was pointing out the weaknesses in his own family not enough for one day?

It seemed as if it wasn't. At least not according to the resident Princess at court, who apparently had a penchant for wandering the halls late at night. As soon as Sirius saw her approaching, he sighed, mourning the moments of peace that were slipping from his grasp as she took his arm.

Which in and of itself was strange and forward behavior, but she was James's cousin so what else could he expect, really?

"So listen," she said quietly, "I need your help with something."

"Unless you need help being pointed in the vague direction of 'elsewhere' then you're out of luck, Princess. I'm kicking off for the night."

She didn't flinch at the less than proper form of address. She was the very image of the princess in fairy story filled with tales of honor and chivalry. Sirius would know, because he'd read them all in his youth. They'd served as a good tool in forgetting that he was the son of Walburga Black and giving him something to mold himself after. He got the impression that Princess Marlene didn't have to mold herself to the likeness of Guinevere of Cornwall or Nimue of the Lake. He may have read those tales voraciously but she'd probably lived them. It wouldn't have surprised him if she'd once been held captive by a dragon in a tower. He'd imagined, given this whole air that bounced off her just as the light reflected off her gold-blonde hair, that she'd get indignant over the teasing. He had to remind himself again that she was James's cousin, of course she'd find no fault in the mocking use of her title.

"It's not something you have to do today. Here. We'll walk while I explain. That can only help."

She had a glint of mischief in her bright blue eyes. Sirius wasn't sure what to make of that, or of her in general. He'd grown up hearing James' tales of 'Cousin Marly' and this woman was not at all what he'd pictured. It was too much of a task for his already tired mind to adjust his view of the world to one where this person could exist. He needed at least a good night's sleep before even starting in on that, and besides, what did it matter? What did she want with him anyway?

"It'll help what? Your ability to multitask?"

"Charming." She rolled her eyes, "No. It'll help for us to be seen together." Her tone was as casual and mocking as his own.

Sirius did a very poor job at reigning in his facial expressions. Another product of exhaustion, he supposed. He felt himself blink several times in quick succession, and shake his head slightly so as to reorient. King James's cousin Marly was a right nutter. That was the only logical conclusion.

"What are you playing at?"

"You heard me yesterday. Being a very marriageable heiress to the throne has gotten to be unmanageable. I thought that you could help me out by being something of a decoy. If they think that I'm spoken for perhaps the Lords of Lechery will find a new hobby."

Sirius didn't have the patience for this. Not today. "A decoy? You do realize that I have a job? I lead armies, I'll have you know. I'm not concerned with matters that merely inconvenience you with the company of Gilderoy bloody Lockhart." He heard the sharp edges in his voice and hated the sound of them, while still feeling completely incapable of softening them out.

"Well first of all it isn't JUST Lockhart, and secondly, have you ever had to endure an attempted wooing from Gilderoy Lockhart? It's a sight worse than inconvenient. It's painful."

She was smiling. Apparently unperturbed by his shortness, she smiled at him like they were just having a laugh. She was a very strange person and he was fairly sure this was an act in case there was anyone watching. What was she really thinking?

He reminded himself that he didn't really care. He just wanted to be alone. The past six months had left him without an ounce of energy to care about the inner workings of a very strange story book princess.

"I'm _terribly_ sorry Princess. And not _all_ amused by your predicament and don't plan to watch you squirm." His voice dripped with sarcasm. He really didn't have the patience for this. "It's a pity that I can't help, seeing as we'd never be a believable match anyway. So… hurry along. Go find some other gentleman to be part of your nonsense."

He'd not had to deal with any sort of romantic propositions in quite some time, but he'd had plenty of experience in dissuading that sort of thing, back in his first few years at court. Now it was accepted fact that he was married to the concept of honor and chivalry. Chastity was a virtue that only the truest knights in stories could embody. He was a true knight and the King's man; like Sir Galahad to King Arthur. He would never marry.

Or that was what he liked for people to believe anyhow, and it was close enough to the truth. It just neglected to mention that it was all tied up in the issue of where he came from and who he wanted the world to think he was.

But regardless of his careful avoidances of romantic pursuits in the past, he'd never had to fend off anything quite like _this_. This was a princess, and also a madwoman. Why did it have to be now? He was in no shape to deal with any of this.

"I asked you because you're really the most believable person that came to mind."

He nearly stopped in his tracks. He was going to be on the block for regicide if James had gone loose lipped about Sirius being the erstwhile heir to a rather significant Duchy that had recently declared itself a sovereign state. He _hated_ the thought of people… courtiers… his own men… forming judgements of his character based on the unfortunate circumstances of his birth. He'd gone through the trouble of earning a reputation as fine knight and a decent person and he was not going to have _Walburga_ ruining all that too. He often wished the lie were true. James should have been his family.

But also James should bloody well be quiet. He really hoped he'd misunderstood the implications of what she'd said.

"You think people will believe an unlanded knight of illegitimate birth is a likely match for the heir to the throne?" He attempted to keep his voice steady and casual. Mostly he thought he sounded tired. Because he was tired. _So so tired_.

"I think we're the best looking people at court and it would be logical if not expected for us to pair off." She looked at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Well that was not what he was expecting. It was… or it should have been… good news, since now he had no cause for murderous feelings towards the anointed King. But there was a large part of him that just wanted to scream at Princess Marlene to start behaving like a normal human being because this was beyond odd and he was bloody exhausted.

Who the hell says something like that? It wasn't… particularly inaccurate… at least with with regard to the Princess' own personal beauty, upon consideration. That didn't make it any less strange to hear out loud.

"Wow. Nice ego you've got there, Princess," was all he could manage as a retort. He felt ashamed of himself. A year ago he'd have never guessed that he'd be too tired to think of a really good barb, well before midnight and at only 22. It was a crying shame.

She rolled her eyes again, "You know that I'm right."

Was she? He had never gone to the trouble of considering how he'd place in a court-wide beauty contest. He looked… like his mother. She was beautiful and untouchable. He hated seeing her in the mirror, but he had to concede that he was glad she hadn't been evil and _also_ a hideous toad. It was never really a _bad_ thing when a very pretty (very strange) high born lady expressed a favorable opinion of his appearance. She certainly hadn't been the first, only the strangest.

"Thanks I guess?" The words sounded disgustingly genuine coming out. He'd lost his tenuous hold on his courtier mask. She really should have left him alone tonight. He would have been much more fun after a good night's rest.

He'd have probably been better looking as well, for that matter. He laughed at the absurdity of the whole thing. What difference did it make if he had no competition in that department according to Princess Marlene? What difference did it make _in general?_

"For what?" Her guard dropped for a split second, and Sirius saw the crease of soul in her face, but it was gone in an instant.

"You just said I'm the most attractive gentleman at court? Or has this all been a delirium induced dream?"

She laughed, a short sound that coming from anyone else would have been a snort, but she'd managed to make that more graceful somehow. She really defied all logic. Princess Marlene should not rightly have been a real person. But there she was. Rolling her extremely _blue_ blue eyes at him, letting go of his arm in order to flail her unnaturally graceful arms about more dramatically. "Come off it. I wasn't paying you a compliment. Why do people have to be so tetchy about these matters? It's not as if you've never seen your own reflection."

"Well we can all be assured _you've_ spent plenty of time staring into a looking glass." Another weak barb. He accompanied it with an attempt at a knowing smirk. He wasn't living up to his reputation for being charming and witty. But she had stuck around after he told her she'd best not, so it shouldn't have upset him if she thought he was rather less impressive than rumors suggested. Why was he upset?

Probably because he was still awake.

"I'm well aware of what I look like, I don't need to spend hours in front of a looking glass. And you have no reason to say no to my proposition. I've asked around and know that you're unattached. It's not as if you have to actually marry me or anything, I'd prefer you didn't actually. Just keep away the pests until Queen Lily produces an heir."

He had to gather up his reserves to finish this rather unwelcome melee that the Princess had insisted upon. He would need to perform a feint to make it work, but Sirius was, if nothing else, confident in his sparring abilities. He took a deep breath and dredged up every ounce of charm that he had left in his exhausted being. This was going to work.

"You know what? I take back what I said."

"So you'll help me?" He would have laughed at the hopeful look on her face, but he was too exhausted to do so without risking falling into a fit of laughter that circled back around to laughing at himself and what his life had become. It was better avoided, so he just shook his head.

"No not at all. I meant that I _am_ going to _really_ enjoy watching you squirm." Satisfied that he'd been the victor, he sped up his pace and headed off to his own chambers, in pursuit of a moment's peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Marlene stormed through her quarters fuming and throwing shoes at Lockharts' portrait he had sent to her that morning. There were holes in it now, but she took the most satisfaction in the hole that went straight through the buffoon's head. She knew it was petty but at this moment she couldn't be damned!

Sir Sirius was deliberately being difficult! It wasn't like she'd asked anything really, just for him to nod and if asked answer affirmatively that they were courting. He didn't need to do anything else! She didn't want to be courted, she didn't want him to dote on her, she didn't want him to do anything other than keep the idiot courtiers at bay. It wasn't like she could spend all day every day with Lily, though Marlene treasured that Lily was trying to make it so she could as frequently as possible. Why couldn't Sir Sirius just do her the favor? They'd call the whole thing off once he found a woman he was actually interested in or she found a man worth pursuing. It wasn't an actual courtship!

She desperately wanted to cry. This was one of those moments when she wanted her mother, when her absence ached in Marlene's chest like a knife wound when the loneliness began to take over, and Marlene gripped her desk as she tried to steady her breathing. The feeling of her chest collapsing had become familiar over the last six months. The panic she felt when the priest told her both her parents were gone constantly lingered under the surface of her practiced calm. The hole in her heart seemed to bleed through her bodice at random times and she was barely hiding the blood in her black dresses. Marlene hated black, and she was technically now allowed to wear colors again, but she knew that black was probably helping her now. She didn't look nearly as stunning in black as she did in the rest of her wardrobe. Black was a safe hiding spot at the moment. Black was her barrier to the rest of the world. Black was the shield she chose to use to deal with this hell that her life had become.

Slowly, painfully, Marlene kept herself from completely breaking down, regained control of her breathing, and placed her mask firmly back in place. This wasn't what life was supposed to be. This wasn't how she'd imagined her life. This wasn't whom she'd thought she'd be. What was she doing groveling to a man who didn't even want her? But what options did she have, every eligible man within her age bracket was interested in her politically. The only man she'd met thus far who didn't care about her or her position was Sir Sirius. He didn't even want to talk to her, and he was a pretentious bastard at that.

But then an idea hit.

Sirius didn't want to be around her, didn't want to talk to her, didn't want to willingly help her, but the right story, crafted well and spread through the right channels, could get her the same results and Sir Sirius wouldn't need to be involved at all really. Marlene smiled, her mother would have been proud.

Marlene would drop hints when speaking with the nobles, have Emmeline make comments to the other Ladies in waiting, she would talk about Sir Sirius anytime a suitor approached, she would be over the top when they were seen in public, and anytime someone asked, she would smile and sigh and not give a definitive answer one way or the other. It might work, or at the very least it would annoy Sir Sirius and at this point, she really wanted to get back at him for being so awful with her. If they'd been in private she would have let her tongue loose on him and the comments he made, the impertinence!

But he'd looked so haunted, a voice in the back of her head sounded softly.

Sure, but that was no excuse to take it out on her. Though Marlene would be lying if she didn't wonder what weight he carried. He tended to maintain a carefree smile, what had the council been discussing that had him walking out looking so defeated. Marlene didn't care what James said, there was definitely more going on than he was sharing and it hurt that he wasn't willing to share with her. It wasn't like other lands didn't have queens who ruled. It wasn't like she was completely inept. She didn't want to be a queen, but she really didn't want to end up the queen and be blindsided by the current "state of things" as James had phrased it. Maybe Lily knew what was going on? Marlene made a mental note to ask the next time she could spend the day with her.

Marlene walked into her bedroom and pulled her black dress off, removing her mother's knife, the one memento she kept of her mother, from her hiding spot in her bodice, placing it safely under her pillow. Marlene tried to focus on the routine of preparing for sleep, the comforting familiarity that at least this hadn't changed. Just when Marlene finally felt like she'd managed to get back into the proper frame of mind, she caught sight of her reflection in her vanity mirror and her heart nearly gave out on her. Then her brain reminded her it was only her reflection, that her mother was still dead and buried, and at that moment there was no black fabric to hide behind as her heart bled out and the anguish she barely kept in check came rushing out like a torrential downpour.

But no one saw the Princess curled on the floor sobbing like a little girl, a little girl who desperately missed her mother. And she intended to make sure that no one ever would.


	6. Chapter 6

Even months into the reign of King James, it still took a concerted effort from Sirius to hold back laughter that Minerva McGonagall, the highest ranking member of court who didn't wear a crown, had to curtsy before the boy who'd done everything in his power to turn her hair grey during the course of his education as the heir to the throne.

She was experienced in matters of state, having advised King Fleamont since well before Sirius moved to court seven years past. Lady McGonagall knew more about the kingdom than anyone rightfully should, or at least it seemed that way to Sirius. Every time that she had reason to call for a meeting of the Privy Council, she shared some convoluted news of who was doing what and where. She had sources that Sirius surely didn't know the names of. He wondered if even James really knew the whole picture as Minerva McGonagall saw it.

Sirius thought back on the long-ago conversation he'd had with Queen Euphemia that introduced him to the very shrewd politician Minerva McGonagall. It was the very evening he'd arrived, newly disowned and seeking out the young prince who had come to be his family during their service to Dumbledore. Mia had embraced him and welcomed him home from that very first night. He told her he didn't want to be a Black anymore and she cooked up a story for him, but the one exception would have to be Lady McGonagall, because there was no hiding anything from her, and she made a better ally than an enemy, so Sirius would have to be upfront with her. He confided his true identity only in her, outside of those already in the know. She never gave him reason to regret it. He was glad she was on their side because the tightly wound gentlewoman was genuinely pretty scary. She could have brought down armies with a letter, but she sat at James's left, in a high back chair and nodded to the three gentlemen of the privy chamber before she started speaking in an even and matter of fact voice.

"The long and short of it is that there's a spy at court. Someone sending information to Riddle in Semprapuria."

"How did we come to know this, Lady McGonagall?" Remus was brave enough to ask. They were all thinking it, Sirius suspected.

"I've received an unsigned letter. They have various information that they shouldn't. A great deal of the letter's content concerned the matter of their heir to the throne." Lady McGonagall never chose a word unthinkingly. Sirius was in awe of her most of the time. He could never in a thousand years think every word through like she did. Half the time it seemed like words just happened to him, then he was stuck thinking about them after the fact.

"I brought the Princess Marlene to live at court knowing that our enemies would want to use her for their own ends. She knows that too. It has to be more than that." The king spoke flatly, as if he resented the innuendo and dancing around subjects.

"Your Majesty is correct. There is more. We've learned that Riddle plans to wed the Princess Marlene to Prince Regulus. The letter seemed to believe that it would be a matter of kidnapping, rather than a betrothal contract."

Sirius cut her off. "What if we beat them to it? Send them a contract? Offer generous terms including wedding Marlene to Regulus, upon their agreement to bend the knee to King James."

"Why on earth?" Sir Peter looked flabbergasted.

Lady McGonagall shot Peter a look that had him swallowing in fear. "Sir Sirius would have a point, if the rest of the Blacks would only act as reasonably."

"I'm not keen on marrying off my only cousin when she's not even out of mourning clothes. Especially not to Regulus Black." James's voice carried a stiffness that sounded so unlike the young man he'd been last year. He was worried. Sirius could hear the weight of ruling crushing his dear friend and only hoped he'd be strong enough to aid him in holding the god awful heavy crown.

"James...Your Majesty… Regulus might not be a bad match. He'd probably be a fine knight if he didn't have Walburga whispering in one ear and Tom bloody Riddle on the other.

"Sir Sirius" McGonagall's voice went low. "I know it is your instinct to defend your younger brother. We all know how difficult this must be. But we don't know what sort of man Regulus grew to be. It's been years and we have to treat him as an unknown."

"I suppose. But I still say the Princess wouldn't find him entirely disappointing, anyhow." He smirked but looked away from the faces of the council members.

"Why is that exactly? Am I missing some crucial information here?" Sir Remus inquired.

"Not crucial, unless you're terribly concerned with whom Princess Marlene ranks as the best looking man at court. Regulus bears a resemblance." He shrugged. Now he was using the ridiculousness the Princess had hurled at him as a tool to deflect from the grave matter at hand. He hadn't even given it much of an effort but seeing the amused looks on everyone's faces, including Lady McGonagall, his remark was clearly successful in lightening the mood.

"Well then." McGonagall cleared her throat, poorly concealing a laugh. "All matters of the Princess's highly questionable tastes aside… I don't think it's an option in any case. I have it on good authority that they are too far in with Riddle to go back. There will be no peace treaty weddings."

* * *

It was three nights hence, after dinner, when James caught Sirius for a private word. Generally, this wouldn't be cause for alarm but Sirius saw something akin to anger brewing in His Majesty's dark eyes. More to the point, the anger seemed to be directed at him, and he hadn't the foggiest notion what he might have done.

He felt like somewhere along the line he'd gone from the heir to the oldest noble family in the kingdom to the King's good-natured but oft times poorly behaved pet dog. He felt a lot like a confused dog when James started in on him.

"Are you mad? I thought you were being ridiculous the other day with the business about Marlene's ranking. I didn't think you were actually going to go make a fool of my very naïve cousin, the only family I have in the world! What are you thinking? You could ruin her reputation."

The words echoed in Sirius's head. He comprehended each one of them perfectly well but felt at a loss of how to interpret the overall picture.

"I… what now?"

"I heard."

"You… heard?

There was a moment that James seemed to falter in his anger. Perhaps he saw the genuine bafflement in Sirius's face and started to second guess his anger. The moment didn't last into his reply, however.

"Gilderoy Lockhart requested an audience. It's because of you and your inability to use your brain that I had to spend valuable minutes of my life listening to GILDEROY BLOODY LOCKHART."

"Why do people keep blaming me for the fact that Gilderoy Lockhart exists? Go take up the complaint with the man's lady mother, and bring your cousin with you. The pair of you can stop bothering me about him."

"It's this selfsame cousin that Lord Gilderoy came to me about. Or rather, the fact that she only seems interested in talking about you. Then one of Lily's ladies confirmed it for me. Princess Marlene is completely enraptured. She blushes and mentions you at an alarming rate. What did you do? She's a high born lady and my family, Sirius. This isn't like you at all. You've always been Sir Galahad the Pure come again. What's gotten into you?"

The points on the convoluted map that the king had just drawn started coming together in Sirius's mind in conjunction with what he already knew about Princess Marlene and her predicament.

"I think she's cleverer than you're giving her credit for, Your Majesty. Really. I'm a bit impressed. She's a rightly absurd person and I feel her skills would be put to better use doing nearly anything else, but she's sharp as a sword's edge. She tried to get me in on this charade last week, and I was having none of it. But it looks like she's gone ahead without me."

"She… tried to get you in on… what?"

"She wanted me to act as a decoy; to dissuade the likes of Lockhart from trying to court her."

"So you haven't made her fall hopelessly in love with you? I don't need to challenge you to single combat for her honor?"

"Please. You know you'd lose." Sirius quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

"I feel more likely to lose my mind at the moment. What am I going to do with Marlene?" James ran his hand into his hair and groaned.

"I don't know, your Majesty. She's one of the most bizarre ladies I've ever had instance to meet, in all honesty. But I can assure you, whatever it is she's doing, she's doing it on purpose. Perhaps we ought to just let her."

"...I need Lily. Enough of you. Where is my queen?" James had already turned heel and gestured dismissively before he spoke. His last question was barely audible.

For some reason, for a good long minute after this encounter with the King, Sirius couldn't help but smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Marlene tried to think of any other bits of information about the dealings of the state while she sat and chatted with Lily. Emmeline and the other Ladies in waiting were on the far side of the Queen's sitting room.

"I don't rightly know what's going on," the Queen continued, "but I do know that the separation of Semprapuria was the start of something greater."

"They separated years ago," Marlene countered. "If that was the start of something more then we're faced with a plan that's been a long time in the making."

"Semprapuria on its own would implode. Did you know that Walburga's own heir refused to bend knee to her? The word is that he was killed for it. I…" the Queen hesitated, "I don't know. But I know that Walburga Black is only as dangerous as the man whispering in her ear. He's only some Barron of something or other, but he's a snake. He may be trying to widen the scope of his influence."

"He's tired of Walburga, perhaps? I've not heard of such a Barron."

"There's gossip of dissent among the other duchies, perhaps this plan is as old and well laid as it seems." Lily drifted off and Marlene chose to keep her thoughts on the matter quiet. If this plan was that old, then there would be plots to destroy any chance of a legitimate heir, and that centered on the Queen - and herself a timid voice sounded in her mind.

Marlene pushed those thoughts away with thoughts of how well her own little plan was going. Everything was exactly how she'd hoped. It hadn't taken long to teach Emmeline how to play the other Ladies, the politicking of Court was Marlene's late mother's specialty. When they spent more time at Court, Aunt Mia used to say there was nothing Marlene's mother couldn't discover and nothing she couldn't accomplish with just one word.

"You look like you've smelled a rose," Lily interrupted Marlene's musings. "What are you thinking about?"

"The beauty of one's own well laid plan is always sweet smelling." Marlene sighed happily.

Lily quirked an eyebrow at her, "I was expecting for you to admit to having found favor in a certain person actually."

"Oh," Marlene couldn't keep the smile off her face. She'd done so well the Queen even heard the rumors. Her mother's soul would be soaring. "Why would you suspect such things, your Majesty?"

"Marlene!" Lily rolled her eyes. "The rumors of you and Sir Sirius are flying through the corridors like well trained hawks. Are they true? I've known the knight for a while now and he's quite devoted to the storybook ideal of chastity. I was surprised when I heard, but look at you. You could probably turn the head of Sir Galahad himself."

Marlene let out a silvery laugh, "I have not, though I have done my best to make sure the whole Court thinks I have."

Lily stared at her, "There is nothing between yourself and Sir Sirius?"

"Nothing in the least. He wasn't interested in playing the ploy with me, so I simply made sure that everyone assumed that he was. Emmeline is an excelling pupil in the realm of Court gossip." Marlene's smile faltered at the look of panic on Queen Lily's face.

"Your Majesty?" Marlene took her hand, but she had her answer before Lily could utter a sound.

"Lily!" The door slammed open, and then James' eyes turned on Marlene, "Nevermind, love."

He walked up to Marlene and stared down at her. Marlene returned his glare with practiced grace.

"Where the hell do you come off, Marly?" he shouted.

"I am sure I have no idea what your Majesty is insinuating," her voice was level but there was a note of steel in it that made the other Ladies in the room step back.

If one was unsure that His Majesty and Her Grace were cousins, this moment would have assuaged any doubts. Their mannerisms were nearly identical, backs straight as boards, faces composed as to show no signs of weakness, and the two stared each other down, daring the other to show their cowardice and back away.

"Why are you spreading lies about courting my man at arms?" James gestured towards the Ladies in waiting.

Marlene's eyes narrowed, "I expressed my displeasure with the courtiers here in His Majesty's Court and their utter impertinence in treating my hand as a prize to be won. His Majesty made it clear he would do nothing for my honor, and I was forced by his negligence to dissuade the buffoons to the best of my ability, as challenging scoundrels who lurk behind dark corridors is uncultured for a Lady. I also assumed His Majesty would be displeased if I pointed out how many of the apes were so grotesque that for some their hair curls in on itself, trying in vain to return within the empty head that hosts it."

James fisted his hand in his hair, "Marly…"

"Your Majesty," her voice dripped with venom and her eyes were cold.

James seemed to finally see her. Marlene's complexion was stark against the black of her dress, her golden hair had lost some it's luster, and her blue eyes were faded from all that she had lost. Finally, James looked past the titles they both held to the girl he'd grown up with. As James' face softened, Marlene started to see her cousin again. She didn't see a King, she saw the boy who would play fairies in the gardens with her. She saw a boy who'd been forced to be a man. A boy who hadn't been allowed to mourn. A boy with a kingdom on his shoulders. At last, they saw each other.

James sighed and threw himself into a chair, "Marly, I," he shook his head.

Marlene bit back the tears that threatened and sat back in her chair.

"James, we," her voice broke and she stopped; she would not cry, not when people were all around her.

"Might I suggest an alternative to screaming at each other like a flock of geese?" Queen Lily's voice sounded like a quiet bell into the silence that had fallen between the cousins.

"Anything, love," James looked at her like her voice had been a cooling salve on burnt skin.

"Her Grace has proved quite the master of politicking in Court gossip." Lily smiled warmly at Marlene. "Perhaps her skills would be put to better use in the learning of more important Court matters?"

"What do you mean, your Majesty?" Marlene was immensely confused.

"I mean," Lily chuckled as understanding dawned in her husband's eyes, "that I've never met another woman as sharp as the Lady McGonagall until I met you."


	8. Chapter 8

The banquet for Queen Lily's birthday was much the same as every other banquet that he'd attended in his years at court. They'd all started to blur together, really. Perhaps that was the effect of the top notch wine that flowed as freely at these events as the empty flattery of ambitious lords. Everyone wanted to get close to the King, and some of them thought that Sirius would be an asset in their endeavor. As for Sirius himself, he thought that Lord Slughorn's cape was just about the ugliest garment that he'd had instance to lay eyes upon. He nodded politely as it occurred to him that if he were asked to repeat the man's last sentence at knife point, he'd be a dead man.

"My Lord, it's been a pleasure, but I think I'll go pay my regards to the Queen. It is her birthday, after all."

That was as reasonable an excuse as any, he figured. He didn't think much on it as he made his way up to the royal couple.

"Your Majesties." He bowed, respectfully deep as there were probably 80 different people looking on and making note. He was well versed on how to appear exactly as he should. Or exactly as a base born knight should. He didn't waste time pondering whether that was really him or not. He preferred to take solace in the company of his favorite people.

"Sir. You seem to have been having a lively discussion with Lord Slughorn." James could not keep the hint of sarcasm out of his voice.

"Right you are, your Majesty. But I had to tear myself away to wish your beautiful Queen a happy birthday. Queen Lily. I hope you found the entertainment to be diverting?"

Sirius sat down at the empty chair that was generally reserved for him at James's right. He looked past James and saw the Queen looking quite merry. He was glad for that, and hoped she managed to avoid Slughorn's cape. That could ruin anyone's mood.

"Yes the violinist especially was quite good. And we'll have country dancing presently"

"Will his Majesty be persuaded to dance or do I have to do his job for him, yet again?" Sirius smirked at James who rolled his eyes at him. Sirius actually enjoyed dancing with the Queen. It was her or the elderly matrons of the court, due to his general policy of keeping a safe distance between himself and maidens who might get a wrong idea in their heads.

"I shall dance. It is my Lily's birthday and all."

"So you'll give her the gift of stepping on her toes?" Sirius muttered in a voice so low that no one else around would be able to hear.

"I'll give her the gift of not having to dance with the likes of you," The King winked.

Sirius sat back and surveyed the great hall. His eyes stopped abruptly at the sight of Princess Marlene, who must have only just arrived. He'd never seen her in anything but black mourning dress, but standing at the other side of the hall, having a painful looking conversation with Lord Willhelm, she wore a sapphire blue gown that quite suited her coloring. She was perhaps even more beautiful than princesses in the storybooks that had been his escape from the cruelty of his early childhood. Sirius shook his head and reoriented his attention to King James.

"Your cousin the Princess is out of morning clothes? That's new."

The King shrugged. "Lady McGonagall said something to her about it, I gather. I wasn't aware that she listened to anyone, but here we are."

"Here we are indeed." He found his own voice to be barely audible over the music which had restarted somewhat abruptly. With it, Queen Lily took James's hand and lead him off to the center floor for a dance. Sirius smiled at his friend's valiant attempt to dance with his wife. He was never much of a dancer, poor soul. Conversely, he seemed to take right to the task of being a husband.

The long line of men who wanted a chance at that very task with Princess Marlene was a comical sight. Poor girl. She probably wished she could hide under Slughorn's cape to ward off the predators.

Perhaps it was the wine or perhaps it was the fact he'd watched her dance two whole dances with Gilderoy Lockhart, and for that deeply amusing gift, he had to thank her.

"Lord Lockhart, may I steal away the Princess for this next song?"

He didn't wait for an answer as Princess Marlene took his hand and he lead her far away from the Lord in the rather garish chartreuse doublet.

"You took pity? I thought you were going to enjoy watching me squirm?" Her smile started in her eyes. He was sure it was just an expression of relief but still, her eyes were particularly stunning when paired with her newly colorful wardrobe choices and… looking at him like that.

"And I have, Princess. Thoroughly. I think I'll be laughing for weeks. Besides. I thought perhaps I'd be kind enough not to entirely blow your cover. James nearly breathed fire when he realized what you'd done, but I was pretty impressed. You didn't need my help at all, did you?"

"One does one's best, Sir." She smiled sweetly and averted her gaze. She was really playing this up for lookers on, it seemed. She wouldn't be happy with just the relief of getting out of one dance with Lord Lockhart. Of course she wouldn't. She was a woman on a mission. A mission to rid herself of the admittedly terrible assortment of suitors she'd incurred in her short time at court. Now that he'd shown a weakness, she'd be relentless

"Well now I've gone and fed the cat."

"You… what?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"It's just that when I was a boy my mother would chide me for leaving food out for this stray who would come around. Said he'd always be back wanting more. So in this instance you're the cat."

"I'm the cat? Well… I like cats. Did your mother not like cats?"

"She didn't. Not at all…"

"Who was your mother? I never heard about Aunt Mia having a nephew."

"She was no one… just… my mother. Didn't like cats much. I like cats."

It was so strange how much she was like James. They didn't really bare much resemblance. She was as light as he was dark, but their manner was just the same. The way they spoke. Something intangible in them felt so similar that it was almost uncanny, and more importantly it was dangerous. She broke down the defenses he had in place with the thousand little similarities she had to the person Sirius held the very closest to his heart.

He didn't even want to lie to her about his mother. He lied to everyone about his mother. But he hadn't just then. Or not the way he would have if she'd been a damned normal person and not… this.

"You liked cats? Well. I suppose there are worse things for me to be in this instance." She smiled sweetly at him.

"I do," he corrected her. "It got me into a lot of trouble sometimes. Still does, really." He smiled down at her as they finished the last spin of the dance.

Even if she was like the stray that kept coming back for the scraps he offered, at least she was fun, a good dancer and engaged in lively conversation. It wouldn't be so bad to be stuck as her decoy until James and Lily produced an heir, or else Marlene found a real suitor who didn't disgust her. But by the grimace on her face when she looked back to the small group of men at the back of the room, it didn't look like that was going to be tonight, so without another word on the matter he lead her into the next dance.


	9. Chapter 9

Marlene awoke grateful for only the mild pounding she felt in her head. She didn't usually drink much at banquets, her mother had taught her banquets were the time to keep a level head because all manner of things could be accomplished while wine ran through the members of Court. But her mother had never met Sir Sirius.

Why he'd taken pity on her, Marlene wasn't completely sure. Perhaps it had to do with her skill? The Lady McGonagall seemed pleased to have her as an apprentice of sorts. And Marlene was grateful to finally have slightly more understanding of the current state of, what she hoped, would never be her kingdom. Maybe that was all Sir Sirius needed, a high born, wise woman who advised the King had given her approval of Marlene, and so now Sir Sirius felt safe assisting her in warding off the array of jesters who pleaded her favor.

Lady McGonagall had laughed at Marlene's ploy, assured James there was no harm in it, and then proceeded to fill Marlene's days with real politicking. She'd become absorbed in the Lady's teachings and only worried about her buffoon courtiers when she walked to and from her rooms. Emmeline even took to the new routine, quizzing Marlene on the same things she'd listened to Lady McGonagall teach when the Ladies in waiting had been permitted to stay with them. It had been the day before Queen Lily's birthday that Lady McGonagall simply suggested that Marlene's mother would expect her to move forward, to live her life, and stop hiding behind her mourning clothes. Something about the way the Lady said it struck a chord in Marlene's wounded heart. It had been painful to put on the dress her mother loved above all her others, but the kind eyes and gentle voice of Lady McGonagall had echoed through her mind, and Marlene found strength.

When Sirius looked at her as he cut in during Lockhart's horrific display of dancing with her, Marlene was grateful she had.

His grey eyes seemed locked on her and Marlene had found herself breathless; it was certainly not from the dancing. She could barely hold his gaze for the first few measures. He'd said he wouldn't entirely blow her cover, but Marlene had not been prepared for what would happen when he joined in her game. She thought him the best looking man at Court before he turned on his charms, but after Sir Sirius made a public show with her, Marlene had to wonder how this man didn't have a flock of peahens trailing him as long as her flock of peacocks. Queen Lily indicated that he was indifferent to romance and he did come off that way in general. It was still somewhat baffling considering how charming and handsome he was. He must have been quite devoted to the rather dreary virtues of knighthood to have avoided such a following. Funny that he'd never bothered to say anything to her about it. Perhaps he thought there was no need since it was all for show.

He'd stripped her of her faculties and as Marlene lay in her bed attempting to let the effects of the bit of wine he'd somehow convinced her to drink wear off, she was immensely grateful he had thought her playing along with him.

Her mother would have seen right through her, her mother would have immediately known that Marlene had fallen victim to his charms. Her mother would be the only one to have known. No one here knew her well enough to tell. Which made it easy for Marlene to keep pulling her lie. All she'd need to do is turn off her weaknesses whenever she was brought into the council meetings as part of her lessons. Marlene could do that, her mother had trained her to keep total control of her emotions when in public. She could do this, and with time, his charms would fade and James and Lily would produce an heir and that would be that. They'd end the charade and all have a good laugh in twenty years.

And if, when she lay alone, she indulged herself in that look he gave her when she laughed then no one would be wiser.

When the aching finally subsided, Marlene rose and prepared for her lessons with Lady McGonagall. She chose a soft pink today, it was her father's favorite. It was almost like a balm for her heart, putting on these colored dresses. It seemed to help her heart feel a bit less alone as each dress pulled memories forward. Memories of her life when she was loved.

Sweeping her hair over her shoulder, Marlene swung open her door to find Emmeline waiting patiently in her sitting room.

"Your Grace," Emmeline curtsied, "I would have thought you'd sleep later."

Marlene smiled, "I do try not to overdo it at banquets, but the Sir Sirius offered to help me in my endeavors to brush off the apes who parade as men in this Court, and he pointed out that if I didn't accept a goblet or two from him it would appear strange."

Emmeline brightened, "The Knight has chosen to help you?"

Marlene smiled triumphantly, "At least at the banquet. He made me endure a half hour of the buffoons before sweeping in and spending the night making my rumors appear true. The look on Lord Lockhart's face was truly worth his empty head's weight in gold!"

"It's remarkable your skill, M'Lady." Emmeline beamed at her.

"Come!" Marlene took her arm. "The Lady McGonagall has arranged for breakfast to be had in her office."

Marlene opened the door, feeling as though nothing could dampen the feeling she had - until Lord Crouch hadn't managed to move away from the other side of the door fast enough.

Marlene was instantly furious.

"What is the meaning of this?" her tone became cold and she stared daggers up at him. "Men of honor do not lurk in the doors of Ladies!"

She gave him a moment to absorb her verbal blow before continuing. "If it is the gossiping of hens you seek then I suggest you get yourself to a nunnery! I will not stand for apes to listen at my quarters!"

Lord Crouch pulled himself to his full height, "You forget yourself, Your Grace." His voice betrayed his unspoken threat.

"You forget who I am," Marlene's voice equally menacing.

He broke the stare first, turning on his heels and walking down the corridor.

"Coward," Marlene didn't bother to say it quietly.

"Would it not be wise to inform the Lady McGonagall of the Lord's actions? Given that you are now close to three members of the privy council?" Emmeline's voice had a hint of well-controlled panic in it. Marlene would be lying if she didn't admit that a small part of her was panicking too.

"Your words are wise my friend, let us make haste." And Marlene led her quickly toward Lady McGonagall's office.


	10. Chapter 10

Sirius was not one to let a little headache get in the way of his work, but the very loud and abrupt noise of Marlene and her lady's maid entering Lady McGonagall's office chambers made him wince.

Thus far there had not been many words exchanged as he broke his fast with the King and Chief Minister. They had expected that it would be a rather unimportant meeting, seeing as it was the day after a banquet. It was really only meant to be the three of them, plus the Princess sitting in, Remus and Peter were away, aiding in the reinforcements at the borders with Semprapuria.

Princess Marlene generally observed Lady McGonagall silently and took notes. At that moment in time, Sirius was sure he was experiencing the absolute opposite of the concept of 'silence'. It took him a moment to even parse together the words that were being said because she was obviously frantic and more than that she looked _angry_. Angry and absurdly gorgeous. The blush pink of her gown against her flushed skin drew his eyes. Had she always been this distracting? How was she more breathtaking now than she had been at any other juncture since he'd made her acquaintance? He caught himself staring at her bitten lips and felt immediately ashamed. He tried to re-focus. She was obviously there for something more important than all that.

He heard the name 'Crouch' amongst the flood of upset directed at King James, mostly.

"Slow down. What about Crouch? The Earl's son? He's one of the creepier of your band of merry suitors, right?"

"He won't be merry at all if I get a say. As I just said, He was lurking behind my doorway! Like he may have been listening in. It's disgusting!"

"I know a bit about the man in question, Cousin. He's the heir to an Earldom but his father never had the time of day for him. The younger Lord Crouch has always been one to seek out attention where he could find it. Didn't he make overtures of friendship at you, Sirius? He's desperate but probably harmless."

"I suppose he did, yes. Some time ago. But I was never threatened by him and I don't think he lurked outside my doorway, this is entirely different. I don't really care why he wants Princess Marlene's attention, he had no right to be there or to speak to a princess of the blood in such a way."

"No one is saying he did, Sir." McGonagall's low and steady tone of voice seemed to be an effort to diffuse the anger brewing in Sirius, but it wasn't very effective. The implications of James's statement made his blood boil.

"I think his Majesty would do well to remember that there are plenty of subjects in this kingdom who had miserable childhoods with rotten parents. There is no excuse for threatening a lady like that. It's our choices that define us? Do you recall those words, Your Majesty?" Sirius was really losing his grip. He wanted to excuse it as being early and just an ill temper after a night of too much to drink, but he couldn't lie to himself like that. The hypocrisy really hurt him.

Suddenly it dawned on him how terribly out of bounds this whole argument was considering Marlene and her lady's maid were right there looking on. How could he have been so careless? Would Marlene think him suspect now? Had he said too much?

"I need air." was all he managed to say before he rushed out into the hallway. His breath was unsteady. His lungs filled too fast in a rush of panic and his chest hurt by the time he made it to his own private chambers. There he was alone with his thoughts but safe.

What about Princess Marlene? He'd been so selfish in his taking offense to the King's comment, that he'd made a spectacle. On top of his selfishness, he was also too much of a coward to go back and try to be party to the plans to keep her safe.

He'd have to seek her out. Soon. Tomorrow. He didn't think he could see anyone for the rest of the day. His schedule was clear enough, but it would gnaw at him that he'd reacted like that. Knights were meant to protect Princesses. That was what all the storybooks said. Princess Marlene was like an artist's rendering of those selfsame stories but he didn't live up to the image of the virtuous knight. He was no true Galahad, and he was becoming more aware of it each time he let his mind wander to the flush of Princess Marlene's skin. But he'd rather be Lancelot than Gawain. Selfishness and Cowardice didn't have any place in a storybook hero.

Princess Marlene probably deserved a better defender. Lady McGonagall, he thought, would be her best bet at a real hero and defender in this case.

But there was something in the girl's eyes that made him want to be a better knight. He would right this. He wouldn't need to explain the reasoning, but he could apologize and offer to help her.

He really had already intended to help her in as much as he had decided, since the banquet, that he wasn't averse to taking part in the rather ridiculous charade that she was already putting on. He could put on a show of courting her if that would keep her safe from harm. That's what a true knight would do. He'd prevent harm from coming to the Princess in any way that was necessary.

He considered for a moment that all this intense loyalty to someone he hardly knew didn't make very much sense. He'd never found himself inspired to pledge his sword to a fairytale beauty before. He didn't think that was it, though she may have been the most beautiful person he'd ever encountered. That moment the previous night when her laughter reached her eyes as they danced… she was more captivating a sight than any mortal artist could possibly render. But that was beside the point...

Really it was all about James. The kingdom. He felt an enormous and undying devotion to the kingdom. She was the first in line to the throne. It all came down to King James. James, who'd hurt Sirius with his unthinking comment. He was angry with the king to an irrational degree but even being so incensed, he loved James so fiercely that he would draw his sword and defend the King with his own life that very moment if the need arose. James inspired that sort of loyalty within him.

Princess Marlene was like her cousin. She inspired feelings in him just like James. It was incredible and terrifying, all in ways that Sirius would never really be able to put into words. But tomorrow he would at least have to try.


	11. Chapter 11

It had taken the better efforts of both Lady McGonagall and His Majesty to help Marlene calm down. And while Marlene blamed it all on Lord Crouch, she admitted in her heart that part of her later anger had come from Sir Sirius leaving so abruptly. She couldn't let it show, he was not supposed mean anything to her, and so she let it roll into her anger at Lord Crouch.

The King had promised to advise Lord Crouch that his actions were inappropriate, but based on the Lord's background, they didn't find him a threat to her person. Lady McGonagall chuckled that she'd probably managed to rid herself of a suitor with her insults, and Marlene could only hope she was right. Now that she knew Lord Crouch had been listening at her door, she was certain he had been the person trailing in the shadows behind her in the three months or so since she'd arrived.

It was a day hence as she and Emmeline returned to her quarters for the night when Sir Sirius found her.

"Your Grace, a word if you have a moment." He was being very formal and it startled Marlene. She often forgot he was a low ranking knight. He certainly seemed as though he'd been raised a higher born noble, but perhaps that was just Aunt Mia's influence.

"Of course, Sir," she smiled warmly at him.

"I owe Your Grace an apology. My actions yesterday morning were unbecoming of a Knight, and I couldn't go on without making amends for letting my…" He drew in a quick breath, clearly uncomfortable with the whole ordeal. Marlene couldn't help but feel curious about the personal history between the King and Sir Sirius. It seemed like there was a lot going on beneath the surface that she was not privy to. The pain in his grey eyes was apparent as he continued his rather stilted apology. "...personal feelings regarding something that had nothing at all to do with you...get in the way of my duty to protect the royal family. Please know that I intend to put my best efforts into ensuring your safety."

She wished he weren't speaking so formally. He was even harder to read than usual when he was acting so...properly. Considering his standing, it should have felt completely normal, but for some reason it didn't.

"Thank you, Sir," Marlene smiled up at him and then, justifying it as an attempt to reinforce her rumors, she offered him her hand.

Sir Sirius apparently understood her false pretense and reached for her hand, bowing at the waist and kissing her fingers. Marlene tried to ignore the way her heart flipped in her chest.

"I bid you goodnight, your Grace," and then he turned and went walking back down the corridor from which he came.

"Well," Emmeline smiled over at her, black hair falling into her eyes, "It appears the Knight will be helping you outside of banquets."

"I suppose it does," Marlene could feel the cracks in her mask, apparently Sir Sirius playing along was going to be harder on Marlene than she originally expected. "Let us retire," Marlene sighed, hoping it just sounded like she was tired and not still spinning from the feel of Sir Sirius' lips on her fingers.

The Lady Emmeline bid her goodnight in her sitting room and Marlene took a moment to breathe. She needed a plan inside of her plan now. But how does one seal one's heart when the rushing waters of affection have already begun to flow? She could only make the excuse of show for so long. It was imperative that she find a way to conduct herself in his presence when there was no need for show, specifically at the Privy Council meetings that she attended as a silent observer. She absolutely could not allow herself to act like a lovestruck milkmaid there. Marlene pressed her palm to her forehead and wished desperately for her mother.

Her contemplating was interrupted by the sound of her door opening. Marlene turned expecting to see Lady Emmeline, perchance forgetting an item or having some message. Marlene's heart panicked at the man who had imposed upon her solitude.

Lord Crouch stood before her, and his face no longer held the look of a civilized courtier. He looked at her with anger in his eyes.

Marlene drew herself erect, "You were not summoned, Lord Crouch."

"I'm not here for a social call," he slowly closed the door behind him. "I'll be needing you to come along quietly. I'll get no reward if you die, but I'll take great satisfaction in your death if you can't do as your told."

He approached her purposefully and the years Marlene's mother had spent teaching Marlene to protect herself kicked in.

Marlene rolled her eyes back and brought a hand to her forehead before dropping down into herself. She slipped a hand into her bodice and pulled her mother's knife out of its sheath. Then she waited, trying desperately to keep her breathing measured.

"Well that certainly makes things easier," Lord Crouch commented above her.

She felt him try to grab hold of her and that was when she sprang like a coiled snake, sinking the knife into his shoulder before pulling it out, spinning and bolting for the door, screaming for her life.

Her feet carried her to the Royal quarters. There were guards everywhere in the Royal corridor, she would be safe if she could make it there. She heard running behind her but she refused to look back. The path to the Royal quarters had never seemed to take so long as Marlene ran with the bloody knife clenched in her small fist, loud footsteps seemingly getting closer with each passing second.

After an eternity, she turned down her cousin's corridor and the guards closed rank around her. Her body seemed to finally give out and she collapsed on the floor. Then James was there asking her questions and she knew she was still screaming but she couldn't stop. Lily was trying to move her into a room at the same time one of the guards was trying to pry her mother's knife from her clenched fist. The corridor was closing in on her. The panic would not subside with everyone crowded around. And she couldn't stop screaming.

Then someone said her name; someone had lifted her up into their arms; someone had set her in a soft chair and was running their hand through her hair; someone managed to slide the knife from her hand; someone was wiping the blood from her skin; someone was speaking calmly to her; someone was breathing air back into her lungs; someone had quieted her screaming.

"Marlene."

Finally she could breathe again, finally it didn't feel like the world was spinning around her, finally she felt like she had an ounce of control, and when she opened her eyes, Sir Sirius knelt before her.

Marlene collapsed against him and opened the floodgates of tears. She was safe.


	12. Chapter 12

Sirius woke up all at once, to the loud voice of the very annoying sovereign he served, and the sudden bright light let into the windows of the entry chamber where he'd been asleep upon an upholstered bench.

"Oi! When I assigned you to guard the Princess's person, I didn't think you'd interpret the order quite like this."

Sirius groaned in response before finding the proper insult to follow up with "Don't you have an heir to go conceive or something?"

King James seemed unperturbed and continued being as loud and horrible as possible.

"I believe the Princess will want to rejoin the court today, all things considered. What good are you to her if you look like _that?_ " James's pointed inflection made Sirius consider himself for a moment, but not for long.

"A pity. But I suppose being the best swordsman _and_ the most handsome gentleman at court was just too much responsibility. My sword will have to make up for my current dishevelment. Her Grace will understand, surely." Sirius yawned and ran his hands over his face.

"I'll understand what?" Princess Marlene's voice chimed in. Sirius hadn't heard the inner door opening amongst the ruckus King James had caused.

Sirius stood up reflexively. He hadn't bothered with any of these proprieties when it came to his oldest and dearest friend who happened to be the anointed King, but with Princess Marlene it was different. He couldn't quite place _what_ was different, even after three days of refusing to leave her side after carrying her to safety immediately following the attack on her person. He was a loyal guard dog to her just as he was to James, but he was starting to understand that at the core of it, something was not quite the same.

"You'll understand that Sir Sirius's ego takes up so much space that you must have felt quite crowded in these rooms the past three days." James was quicker to respond with a quip, as Sirius was quite preoccupied, both with finding his footing after being so rudely awoken, and with the sight in front of his tired eyes. The Princess indeed looked prepared to rejoin the court. Lady Emmeline must have braided the front sections of Marlene's golden hair away from her face, which Sirius thought put the beauty and brightness of her eyes prominently on display. Adding to this effect was the color of her gown; the vibrant blue of the summer sky. Princess Marlene was a vision. He averted his gaze after a moment, and reminded himself that he was only supposed to look besotted with the girl when they were _in public_.

Some exchange of words must have happened between the pair of royal cousins while Sirius was distracted. He found himself being lead through the outer doorway by King James, as Princess Marlene took his arm.

"So I'll be breaking fast with the Queen in her chambers, but I'll see the pair of you shortly, at council with Lady McGonagall. I trust you feel safe with Sir Sirius, Cousin?"

"Indeed, Your Majesty." The Princess nodded, giving James leave.

Once the King was on his way Marlene seemed to speak more freely, which was somewhat odd, but upon Sirius's consideration, everything about this particular Princess was odd. He'd best just get accustomed to that fact.

"Am I to understand that Lord Crouch's body has been relieved of his head?" Her voice was hushed.

"I'm not sure how much of a relief it would have been to the man himself but yes, I gather the sentence has been carried through."

"Well it's a relief _to me_ , in any case." Marlene gave a hollow laugh.

"I quite agree." Sirius reigned in his emotions on the matter. He had known something was off, but he'd let his personal history cloud his ability to do his duty to the Royal family, and the Princess could have died because he hadn't been in the frame of mind to push his concerns. He took a deep breath and tried to lighten his own mood with humor. "Some people just need a great deal of space between their shoulders and their heads. Better for everyone."

Marlene's laugh seemed to still the boiling in his mind and bring the smile back to his face.

It felt like all eyes were on the pair of them as they made their way into the great hall. Sirius could have sworn that a hush fell over the crowd upon their entrance. Rumors had surely been flying left and right. Some of them might have even been true. It was hard to ignore but Sirius did his best as he lead Marlene through the crowd towards the high table.

"A certain someone with a great deal of empty space between his ears approaches. Couldn't avoid that for long, could I?" Marlene gestured with her eyes to her left. Indeed, Gilderoy Lockhart had found them before they'd even managed to find a seat.

"Would you like me to say something to him, your Grace?" Sirius wanted to exchange words with Lockhart as much as the next person, which is to say, not at all. But he would go to the trouble of dealing with the idiot if it was any comfort to the Princess for him to do so. He had to admit that he'd get a measure of joy from beholding the look on the Lord's face if he implied that the rumors were true.

A hint of a smile crossed Marlene's face. She stood on her toes and whispered into his his ear. "I think I have a better idea. Follow my lead," without waiting for a response, she took his hand and guided him around a corner, then leaned against a wall, pulling him with her into the little corridor where spare goblets and plates were kept.

"What on earth are you doing, your Grace?" He watched her face with mild trepidation as she kept a close eye on the arched entryway to the corridor.

"Ruining my reputation. Ridding myself of a suitor. Thanking you for what you did for me the other day?" The last of her words were breathed just inches from his face before he took one last glance behind him.

Her blue eyes met his directly and she nodded, as if to give a command. Her delicate hand made its way up to his still somewhat disheveled hair and round the back of his neck, pulling him gently down towards her. When his lips met hers, his heart couldn't be fussed with the fact all this was for the benefit of getting rid of Gilderoy Lockhart, who he gathered was looking on in horror. Sirius was incapable of thinking of anything but the perfect softness of Marlene's mouth as her lips parted slightly for his tongue. His hands found her slender waist and pulled her in closer. There was no faking this. Not for him, anyway. He was not sure he would get this opportunity again, so something in him must have driven him forward, to make the most of it.

He wasn't sure how long it went on. Seconds? Hours? He felt dizzy when Marlene broke away.

"I think Lord Lockhart will be thoroughly dissuaded now, and we know he's quite the gossip. So… thank you." She glided gracefully out from between him and the wall, and headed back into the great hall to find a seat for breakfast.

Sir Sirius watched her for a moment. He was at a complete loss as to how to handle the twisting and turning within his chest. This princess was the most confusing person he'd ever encountered. Yet he followed after her, with a smile on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

It took a valiant effort on Marlene's part to pull away from Sirius' lips. If she was being honest she would have much preferred to spend the day in that little alcove with his hands around her waist and tongue sliding against hers. Seeing him look at her the way he had when she did pull away, proved to make it a miracle that she hadn't pulled him back to her.

 _Breathe_.

He'd not left her side since she came screaming hysterically into the Royal corridor. He had gone so far as to insist on sleeping in her sitting room. Marlene had needed to bite back her initial response that he'd have no bed and perhaps he could just share hers…

She had to admit that Sirius - Sir Sirius - sleeping in her sitting room was the only thing that stilled her frantic heart. And when she awoke from the nightmares of running from loud menacing footsteps, opening her door and seeing the Knight sleeping on the bench in her sitting room quieted the feelings of panic and allowed her to return to her rest.

He had even been reluctant to leave her in the care of the Lady McGonagall to accompany His Majesty to attend to the armies for a few hours, and Marlene felt a small amount of trepidation at it herself. But the Lady McGonagall was firm that they would be fine, and James posted two guards at the door, and reluctantly Sir Sirius followed him.

"Trouble focusing my dear?" Lady McGonagall's voice intruded on Marlene's thoughts.

"I suppose so," Marlene sighed and attempted to re-apply herself to the text at hand.

"Your Grace," Lady McGonagall set aside her papers. "I was most impressed to hear of your ordeal with the knave Crouch. I trust you've felt more secure with the good Sir Sirius these past few days?"

"Thank you, my Lady," Marlene smiled over at her, "and yes the good Knight has been instrumental to my feelings of safety."

"Sir Sirius is far more than he receives credit for, but alas there are things about ourselves that we can never truly separate from." Lady McGonagall sighed with a far-off look in her eyes. Marlene couldn't help but wonder what the Chief Minister was referring to, but she decided it was best to listen closely rather than to pry. "I believe that this has been a good lesson for us all. Not everyone in this Court is as they seem. We had been alerted that there was a spy in our midst and I do believe that our familiarity with the members of this Court has blinded us to seeing suspicious activity when it occurs." She sighed and stood, walking slowly around her study. "You have the benefit of fresh eyes, Your Grace. I ask that you take care to use them wisely. His Majesty and I have agreed that from this point forward if you bring suspicion to us, we will trust your judgment."

She turned and looked pointedly at Marlene, "Do you understand, Your Grace?"

Marlene straightened in her seat, "I do, Lady McGonagall."

Lady McGonagall looked like she would say more but the door opened and King James entered with Sir Sirius.

"See, I told you that she would be fine!" James smirked at Sirius who rolled his eyes.

"Forgive my doubting, Your Majesty."

Lady McGonagall chuckled, "Your concern only encourages the rumors, Sir."

"And ensures her Grace's safety," Sir Sirius answered stiffly.

"Your Majesty," Marlene tried to hide the fatigue in her voice. "I do hope you'll excuse me this evening. I would much prefer to have my dinner in my rooms if your Majesty will give me leave to do so, and if you can part with your dear Knight for the evening, that is."

James nodded, "Of course, Cousin, I'll send a guard for Lady Emmeline and she can arrange for you and Sirius to dine in your rooms."

"Off you go then," Lady McGonagall smiled encouragingly at her. "I'll see you on the morrow."

Sir Sirius walked to her, helped her out of her chair and took her arm. Marlene wasn't prepared for how his hand on her arm made her heart take flight.

 _Breathe._

"Shall we, Your Grace?" Sir Sirius looked down at her expectantly and Marlene realized she hadn't moved since he had taken her arm.

"Oh, yes," she tried to right her frame of mind but it was incredibly difficult with how close Sirius - Sir Sirius - was to her and how his arm wrapped around hers and suddenly she was replaying their display from that morning.

"Get some rest, Marly," James walked up to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "And remember, you're safe. Sirius is my absolute best, nothing can touch you now."

 _Nothing except his charm._ She thought as she nodded and forced her feet to move. She had to regain control of her faculties, the members of the Council would certainly blame this instance on her recent attack, but that would only get her through the next week at most.

"Are you feeling well, Your Grace? You're awfully quiet." Sir Sirius' face was formal but his voice was lighter, more like the version of him that Marlene felt was _actually_ him.

She couldn't keep the smile off her face at the sound of it.

"I suppose I'm just a bit fatigued, I haven't been able to sleep through the night since that dreadful day." She turned to look up at him and got lost in his eyes.

"I promise Princess, nothing will harm you now." His eyes bore into hers and she had to remember that reaching up and kissing him was not a prudent choice at the moment.

"Thank you, Sirius," she said it quietly and her heart skipped a beat at how he looked at her.

"Your Grace, Sir," Lady Emmeline's voice startled Marlene from her staring.

"Lady Emmeline," Marlene smiled warmly at her.

Emmeline curtsied, "Your meals are in your sitting room. Is there anything else you require for the evening?"

A thought occurred to Marlene, "Would you send for a cot or a bed of some such to be brought up for Sir Sirius? So he isn't forced to continue sleeping on the furniture."

"Of course, Your Grace," Emmeline curtsied before heading down the corridor.

"You didn't have to do that, Princess." Sirius pushed open the door to her quarters.

"No, I didn't," she smiled up at him, trying not to laugh at her initial thought of inviting him into her bed.

"What are you playing?" He smirked down at her.

Marlene realized she had dropped her mask a moment too late. So much for no one living knowing what she really looked like when she wore a genuine smile. But the damage was done.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." She sat down as he pulled out her chair.

Sirius shook his head as he took the seat across from her, "You've obviously thought of something funny. Do you care to share or are you going to make me sit here and wonder if it's me you're laughing at?"

Marlene laughed, "It's not you, I, I was laughing at my initial thought to your comment was all." She tried to busy herself with her dinner, but Sirius was apparently on a mission to find out what was so funny, and he attacked with full charm. She should have raised the white flag to begin with.

"My comment was you didn't need to send for a more proper bed. That's hardly a clue, Your Grace." He leaned across the table and Marlene averted her eyes. She barely had control of her blush, and if she looked at him she was sure she'd lose any semblance of a strong and well-trained princess and look like a naive serving maid.

"I didn't say it was a clue," she focused on her food.

Then he parried and went for the point. He brushed a hand against her hand and like a fool Marlene looked up. His smirk was proof that he knew he was winning and Marlene couldn't seem to look away.

"So what was so funny that you're worried to share it?" She could have sworn his voice had lowered and it was doing things to her mind that were both terrifying and addictive at the same time.

 _Breathe_.

She straightened, trying to salvage anything out of her embarrassing behavior.

"Simply that I could have invited you to share my bed instead of sending for one and then the whole Court would think Lockhart's rumors from this morning tame." She smirked at him. He may have won the battle, but she'd at least gone down with a fight.

He smiled at her, a genuine smile and her heart nearly gave way. Perhaps she hadn't put up as much of a fight as she hoped.

"I doubt your bed would be large enough to accommodate my great stature, Your Grace."

"Or your inflated ego, according to my cousin." She smiled at the eye roll she earned from that comment.

"James - His Majesty, had the misfortune of knowing me in my youth. I doubt I will ever live that down in his eyes."

"Does your family live nearby? You're very lucky to have been able to grow up with James. I was devastated when Father told me we couldn't visit anymore."

"What were your parents like?" Sirius ignored her question, but he'd asked about the two most important people in her life, and for the first time since they'd passed, she wanted to talk about them, or maybe she just wanted to talk about them with Sirius...

"Father and Mother were everything to me. Father used to insist there was no greater Lady in the kingdom than I. He doted on me endlessly, he loved to spoil me with pretty things, he always got me the best tutors he could find, made sure I had everything I could ever need, taught me how to ride a horse." Marlene smiled to herself. "I think it broke his heart as much as it broke mine to have to keep me in our castle after the robbers started hitting Nobles when they traveled." Marlene sighed and looked down at her food. "Mother was my hero. She could make anything happen with just a few words. She mastered the art of Court, and she used to call me her greatest pupil. She told me a few months before the plague that she was going to arrange for us to come to Court and find me a suitable husband."

Sirius coughed a laugh. "Forgive me," he said as she looked up sharply, "I just can't imagine you taking well to an arranged marriage."

"It would have been my arrangement," she smirked at him. "Mother and I would have found our pick and then it would have only taken a few well-placed words, suggestions here and there, and in probably a week I would have been betrothed to my pick.

"That's why you hate them all so much," he held her gaze. "You hate all the suitors because this isn't the way you wanted it to happen."

Every ounce of the Princess in Marlene told her to look away, but she couldn't manage to make herself. "I'm rather fond of my faux suitor," she said quietly.

The air was suddenly very thick and Marlene couldn't think straight. But she was aware of her hand sliding across the table and as her fingers touched Sirius' a sharp rap sounded at the door and the pair jumped apart.

Sirius stood and opened the door for the servants to bring in the cot that Marlene had summoned and the two of them quickly rebuilt their masks.

"I think I'll retire," she said as Sirius set his pillows the way he preferred.

"Sleep well, Your Grace," he bowed to her as the servants finished rearranging her furniture to accommodate the new item.

"You as well, Sir Knight."

Shutting the door to her bedroom seemed to help clear some of the fog she'd been walking in. And that brought on the gnawing feeling in Marlene's gut. She needed to stop - now!

Sirius - _Sir Sirius_ \- was a low born knight. He was not high enough in the nobility to hope to be a proper husband to her. Even when their Majesties produced an heir and she was no longer the heiress presumptive, she was born into too high a station to be able to have any lasting relationship with him. The gossiping at Court now was harmless. When it came time for her to marry, James would simply challenge anyone who questioned her honor, and no one would _dare_ accept that challenge.

But she was becoming attached, woefully attached to her protector. She shouldn't have kissed him and she couldn't believe her own lies that the only reason she'd done it was to push off her suitors. She had wanted to kiss him since she realized he was the one who had calmed her after her attack. He'd held her while she cried as she'd never been held before, and it had been when she was incapable of acting at all like a princess. He'd assured her that she was entitled to those tears, that a Lady should never be required to show such strength, and he had pledged to keep her safe. She'd found herself fighting her first impulse to kiss him after that. And she was even surprised herself that she'd made it three days before coming up with a semi-plausible excuse to kiss him.

Those were all very dreadful thoughts though, and Marlene knew she'd only bring the nightmares faster if she didn't calm down.

The image that finally calmed her frantic mind was the look Sirius gave her as she pulled back after kissing him, and it was the image she chose to focus on as she drifted into a fitful sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Hard choices didn't stop being hard once they were made. It appeared that in some cases, for Sirius, certain decisions circled back around and got exponentially harder years after the fact. He didn't find it in himself to regret any of it, but there was nothing easy about any of what he felt at that moment.

For years he'd been able to focus on how _lucky_ he was to have a home and family with his king. There were lords who would have given up appendages for the position he held at court. All Sirius had to give up was a family who hated him. It should have been uncomplicated.

At 15, with his head full of tales of virtuous knights and chivalry, it didn't seem like such a huge sacrifice, that he'd likely never marry. He didn't need an heir, seeing as he'd given up his title and was for all practical purposes, an unlanded knight of illegitimate birth. His only love was for King and Country. He hadn't expected any change in that regard.

If Princess Marlene had not lost her parents to the plague, she'd have been here at court with her mother, in the process of securing a husband.

If Sirius hadn't been disowned and his family hadn't been traitors, he would have been… at least worthy of consideration.

But that wasn't how things went and there he was, in the princesses' outer rooms, sword constantly at the ready to defend her, and heart thoroughly in her possession.

It hadn't been his intention, at any point, to hand it over, but he was absolutely sure it was the case. After the kiss she'd given him that morning, there was no denying it anymore. He was not Sir Galahad the Pure and he never could be.

He wondered if she knew? Did it hurt for her as well to think about the reality of it all? Or was she still just playing a game? A part of him felt she was simply using the game now for pretense. She had reached for his hand before the servants had arrived with his cot. She had claimed a fondness for him in that self-same moment. There were so many little things that made Sirius feel the Princess was no longer pretending. But a part of him hoped she was. The girl was bright, she'd certainly see the reality of the situation, and if she felt for him as he for her, he could not bear to know she was anguished by their unhappy standing. At least she would not know in another life there would have been a chance. At least she would not be haunted by his past also.

There were sounds coming from the Princess's inner chamber, calling Sirius out from his thoughts. She sounded distressed. Another nightmare, most likely. He couldn't help but feel for the slight girl. It had only been her heartbreaking screaming that had kept him from beheading Crouch on the spot. His anger had been halted by the panic in her beautiful voice and the look of terror on her perfect face. He hoped every nightmare wasn't returning her to that moment when she looked most vulnerable. The thought brought him to his knees.

He took a deep breath and let his heart lead in yet another decision. He knew it was improper, but he didn't want to leave her scared and alone. He couldn't bear the thought of her panicked; crying out as she had on the night of the attack. He stood and collected himself before making his way to her bedchamber, where she lay fitful in her sleep. Her hair had tangled around her face. Her slender body was curled in such a way that it mirrored the image he'd taken in when three nights prior she'd fallen to the floor in the Royal corridor. His heart broke for her and his feet moved of their own accord to her side.

He didn't want to cause her further alarm. He knelt by her bedside and whispered her name before reaching out and gently sweeping her hair back out of her face.

She let out one last gasp before her eyes fluttered open.

"Sirius." Her breaths were deep and a slow as she came to. Her blue eyes caught the gentle light of the moon through her window. Sirius was struck for a moment at how even in her disheveled state, her beauty was nothing short of breathtaking. His eyes traced her face as his mind tried to carve out the image into stone in his memory. Someday he would look back and remember this; the most precious sight he'd ever beheld.

"You were having a nightmare. You're safe now, Princess." Against his better judgment he leaned in close to her and kissed her brow.

He started to pull away, so as to try to salvage some semblance of propriety, when she reached out to him.

"Stay with me."

Those words in her sweet voice cut harder than any swords edge he'd ever encountered. But the look on her face was the turning of the knife in his heart. The look of a scared and timid creature was not one that should have belonged to the Princess Marlene. She was meant to be vibrant and mischievous and all the things that so perplexed him about her. But the pleading in her voice and the fear in her eyes poured lead into his feet. He couldn't deny her, so he took her into his arms and again kissed the top of her head. This war with his own heart was not one that he'd been prepared to fight…

"Just until you can go back to sleep, alright, Your Grace?" She nodded against his chest, her hands tangling in his linen shirt.

The way she fit perfectly into his arms made him question if perhaps he was the one having a dream. He focused on taking in the little details of how it felt to hold her. Her breaths were becoming slow and even. She'd held onto him tightly at first but as he lay there with her in silence, he felt her body go lax. It wasn't wise, he knew, but a part of Sirius allowed himself to think of how this could have been.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed there, caressing her golden waves, trying to memorize the smell of the rose water that Marlene's lady's maid washed her hair in. He knew he was there for far too long, but at the same time, it was not nearly long enough. Sirius knew this could not become a habit. He would not stain her honor, not for anything. This would be his one indulgence, his one moment to think on what life could have been if everything had been different. For his heart was hers now, and it would always be so. She would be required to marry eventually, but he would remain alone, watching as his heart was forced to move on without him. He'd never set out to be Sir Lancelot, but somehow there he was.

Eventually, he tore himself away from his own heart and got up to return to the outer chamber of the Princess's rooms, but not before laying one last kiss on the soft and perfect skin of her temple.

"Sweet dreams now, my Princess."


	15. Chapter 15

Marlene awoke having slept better than she had since her attack, but it was followed by a feeling of emptiness. He'd only stayed till she fell asleep. Of course he had, that was exactly what he said he would do. But Marlene could not shake her disappointment at waking up without him.

With the emptiness came the realization that she could not stop this. Every logical part of her screamed to stop, to find some way to halt her affections, but her heart told her it was of no use. He'd captured her heart at the banquet and had sealed it his when he cared for her after her attack. Everything hence had simply enraptured her more to his charm.

But thinking on last night, falling back asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around her, his steady breathing calming her frantic heart, Marlene knew she was done for. It did not matter now who James wanted to pick when it came time for her to wed, her heart would forever be lost to Sirius.

Perhaps now that she wasn't fighting it, she'd be able to function more naturally. The greatest portion of her recent distractions had been due to trying to avoid her feelings. But having accepted that she had handed over not just her affections, but her love and her heart to the gentle Knight, her mind felt clearer than it had since the banquet.

Her mind was clear, but a part of her heart cried out at their reality. She'd suddenly found herself within one of the awful tragic romance stories her mother's Ladies in waiting often swooned over. High born women falling in love with lower standing men and loving from afar. Marrying and moving forward, but exchanging formal greetings and broken hearted glances with the one who could not be theirs. Marlene pushed her tears back down.

She shook her head trying to clear away the melancholy. Her mind wandered to the feeling of his arms wrapped securely around her, how well she fit in his embrace, the feeling of his lips against her skin. And for a moment she indulged in the memories she had of Sirius playing the part with her.

When she emerged from her inner chamber, Sirius stood and the look in his eyes seemed to tell her everything. He looked at her like she was the world, and Marlene knew she had found herself exactly in the midst of a tragic romance. She would spend her life haunted by the adoration in his gaze, knowing she could never have more than his gaze.

"Your Grace," Sirius greeted her and the two words had never been both so unwanted and sweet upon her ears as coming from his lips, because it was the whole reason this love would never be more, but it was his voice calling to her and that would forever make her heart soar. It was reality and Marlene hated it.

"Sir," she nodded and smiled. Even when everything told her this was their tragic destiny, he still managed to pull a smile from her. "Shall we?"

He nodded and she took his arm. Silently they walked to the great hall.

Sir Sirius left her in the company of Lady McGonagall for the day again while he and James worked with the army, and Marlene was surprised to find that she had been right in her assessment. Having admitted that she had handed her heart over to Sirius, her mind seemed to clear and she was able to get far more done than she had the day before.

"Lady McGonagall," Marlene looked down at her notes. "I keep hearing mentions of Tom Riddle, but I don't quite grasp what role he plays in anything? Can you help me to understand?"

Lady McGonagall eyed her shrewdly before nodding. "Up until recently, the council felt hesitant to include you in the discussion of a few particularly sensitive matters of state. There are things that some of the council would prefer to shield you from, I'm sure. In any case, if you ask me, Your Grace has proven bright enough that it's only a matter of time before you figure it out for yourself." Lady McGonagall took a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Thank you, Your Grace." Marlene nodded. The veiled language that the Chief Minister was using made it unclear if the King himself was was the one who preferred to keep Marlene sheltered, though that would make the most sense. Could it have been Sir Sirius? She shook off the suspicion and reminded herself that these matters were a great deal more important than the tragic romance whose pages she had brought to life as of late. She needed to focus, as Lady McGonagall continued.

"You are aware that the Lord Dumbledore takes the most promising young minds on as squires in his service I trust? Our own dear King learned much in his service to the Lord. So did, many years ago, a young man of insignificant birth but great ambition, named Tom Riddle."

"It is significant that Riddle served Dumbledore during a time when the Lord had great favour for a foreign born knight, Sir Gellert Grindelwald."

Marlene knew the name. She'd spent many a lesson with her tutors talking about the Knight Grindelwald, and about how he had plotted to destroy the Royal family before his plan was discovered and he was tried for conspiring against the crown.

"It is my understanding that young Riddle learned a great many lessons from Grindelwald. He took these lessons, and improved upon the knight's methods of wielding power by holding the ear, and oft times the heart, of key members of the nobility. Tom Riddle charmed his way into the court of Sempurapuria when it was still a Duchy ruled by a noble couple with two promising heirs. Within three winters the Duke was buried under suspicious circumstances, the eldest son and heir," she paused, "was lost to them as well… but with Tom Riddle at her side, Walburga wore a crown and called herself a queen." Marlene could hear the disgust in Lady McGonagall's voice. She nodded to indicate that she understood the implications, and the King's Chief Minister took a deep breath before going on.

"Well being as ambitious as he is, we all had doubts that he'd be satisfied with only the strength of Semprapuria under his thumb. These past months it's become evident that Riddle has designs on the kingdom of Phoenixordo as a whole. He has agents stirring descent in neighboring duchies, and that's not the worst of it."

"We believe, given the intelligence we received combined with the information we were able to get from your attacker before the execution was carried out, that he was acting on orders from Riddle."

"What would Riddle want with me?"

"Your Grace is a Lady in a position of power, and a single lady to boot. You are everything Tom Riddle seeks out in nobility, to use for his own ends. We believe it was his intention to marry you to Regulus Black, Walburga's...chosen heir. We gather that Riddle, or perhaps Walburga herself, considers Regulus easy to control. With only King James himself standing between you and the throne… you see where that line of thought goes, do you not?"

Marlene's eyes grew cold. "I am no one's puppet."

"Yes that much is quite clear to us all, Your Grace. In fact I believe it will be clear to Riddle as well, when he gets word that you took a blade to his man. You… are a lot like another young person… who refused to be Riddle's puppet."

"Who's that, your Grace?" There was something in Lady McGonagall's eyes as Marlene asked the question that made her look uncertain.

Before Lady McGonagall could answer, the sound of the heavy old door swinging on its hinges interrupted. His Majesty and Sirius made their way back in.

"That's a very long story, for another day entirely." Lady McGonagall's eyes seemed to follow Sir Sirius. Was there something of a chastisement in the look she gave the knight? Marlene couldn't quite tell, and if she was being honest with herself she didn't have the faculties to concentrate upon it at the moment. She didn't think she would ever grow accustomed to the way her heart both soared and bled at the way his eyes locked on hers and he smiled as if she were his sun.

"Would Your Grace like to dine in the hall this evening?" James asked, pulling Marlene's attention from Sirius.

"I would be most pleased to, Your Majesty." Marlene smiled at him.

"Wonderful!" James smiled at her. "I am glad to see you feeling better Cousin. I was worried your attack would have affected you for the worse. It's good to see you more yourself today."

Marlene was sure that James would not be pleased with the reason she seemed more herself, but that was something for her heart and no one else's.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Let us depart, friends," James seemed to take a great deal of relief in Marlene being more herself. Yes, running from this love was the exact way to get caught. She'd made the right decision this morning.

And then Sirius was at her side, helping her from her chair and letting her take his arm. She smiled up at him as they followed his Majesty from the room. His eyes were haunted as he smiled back at her. The same haunted look he'd held when she had first approached him all those months ago. Something about what the Lady McGonagall had said had brought that haunted look to him. It occurred to Marlene that she was still unsure of Sirius's part in all of this.


	16. Chapter 16

Over the course of the weeks that passed since he took on the role as the Princess Marlene's protector, Sirius had grown accustomed to the way his heart leapt when she took his arm after dinner. Her smile beaming up at him became a familiar sight, as he walked her through the halls and corridors to wherever she was needed on any particular evening.

The ache in his chest that she elicited became almost comfortable. He thought that was probably the best that he could hope for. This feeling did not seem likely to subside. He wasn't even sure that he wanted it to, if he was being honest with himself.

"Will you be joining Lady McGonagall in her offices this evening, Your Grace?"

The Princess shook her head.

"Sir, you wouldn't happen to know why the King's Chief Minister, the brightest mind in the kingdom, seems to have been thoroughly unable to continue our work today after the topic of hogs came up at the end of our meeting prior to supper? I gathered it was something to do with his majesty's youth, but not much more. I have to admit that I'm dreadful curious." Her teasing smile made everything in the world seem to go out of focus. There were moments where it felt like they were the only people on earth. Those were the moments they were allowed to be young and in love. Even if it was just a fantasy, those little moments were enough. He lived for those moments.

"Ah, the famed swine incident."

"Would you really go so far as to call it 'famed'?" The way she bit down on her lower lip nearly knocked him out of breath. She knew exactly what she was doing to him and by the looks of it, she was really enjoying it.

"Perhaps more so in my own mind. But that was one of our better ones, the king and I."

"So you claim equal accountability in Lady McGonagall's uncharacteristic distraction today?"

"Perhaps not equal. Let me explain in earnest. The King and I were freshly out of our squireship under Lord Dumbledore. I'd come to live here at court with his Majesty. We were about 15, I'd say. Lady McGonagall was tasked with tutoring his majesty in matters political but he took this to mean he was being tasked with getting the good Lady to lose her cool. He'd found it a difficult task to say the least. The chief minister is quite even tempered, I'm sure you've observed."

"Yes, I'd say she'd be a tough nut to crack. But hearing about the pair of you at that age… oh do get on with it, what nonsense did you inflict on this poor woman?"

"So somehow we became privy to the knowledge that Lady McGonagall is terrified of swine. She has been ever since girlhood, you see. So… being the truly horrendous youths we were…"

"Oh no…"

"We took three great hogs from the yards. Before setting the beasts loose inside the castle, we took care to paint numbers upon their skins; one, two and four."

Princess Marlene, at that point gave up all pretense of disapproval and collapsed into a fit of giggles as they reached the doorway to her rooms.

Then they were inside, the door shut behind them and her hands were wrapping around his shoulders. He didn't have the strength to feel conflicted as he closed the space between them and kissed her without any excuse for doing so.

There was a split second in that heated moment with her hands in his hair and his mouth moving down her graceful neck, that different choices might have been made. But like a coin spinning on its edge before landing heads or tails, the moment was brief and clarity came back to him as she sighed out his name. She didn't… She couldn't...know his surname. He wasn't meant to have one. This could never be anything but a stain on her honor.

He took half a step back, and brushed a gentle hand over her flushed cheek. Her blue eyes, darkened with desire, were almost enough to pull him back in. He knew he had to start speaking now lest he forget himself entirely.

"My Princess…I shan't dishonor you."

"Would it be dishonorable if I asked it of you?" Her tone was playful as she pulled him back in towards her. "You wouldn't deny a noble lady's request now would you Sir Knight?" He indulged himself in a quick brush of his lips against hers before he gathered his resolve and dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Your Grace, my heart is yours. You must know that. I love you, more than I thought it possible for a man like me to love anyone. I… had only ever meant to love my King and country. But you've laid claim to my heart and I want to be sure that you know it, even though I can never be worthy of yours."

Her eyes watered but her smile seemed to break through. "Your words have managed to both warm and break my heart. I do return your love, in kind. Should you find yourself missing the heart you've given me, take comfort that you are in full possession of mine." It was nearly painful for him to look up at her beautiful face as tears started to escape down her cheeks.

He took her hand and kissed her fingers before he could go on.

"My Princess, in a different world I would be kneeling to ask for your hand in marriage, but as I am unsuitable as a husband, I can only ask that you let me love you honorably. Like the knights in stories of courtly love. When I go off to lead the King's army, it will be your favor I wear. Every victory we win will be because of the strength that loving you gives me. Please, Your Grace. I shan't dishonor you. You deserve so much more…"

"Sirius…" she pulled on his hand still wrapped around hers, "please stand up. That was all very dramatic and beautiful ...but I would like very much to continue our activities from earlier. Kiss me, Sirius."

"But," he stood and her arms returned around his neck, "honor… virtue…other concepts such as those?" This was like the pull that Sir Lancelot felt to Guinevere. In some stories he maintained her honor, but in all of them it was his ruination. Sirius felt his resolve slipping away as he inched close enough that he could feel Marlene's breath on his neck.

"I think the knights in the Chivalric Romances would allow a little leeway in the realm of kissing," she was just a mere inch from his lips as she spoke, "do you not agree?"

The spark in her eyes as she toyed with him was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it. Powerless to her charms, he could only nod affirmatively before releasing the hold he had over himself and kissing her perfect mouth with an intensity of emotion that could never in a thousand years be matched with words.


	17. Chapter 17

It hadn't necessarily been easy, the time that had followed their spoken admittance of the love they felt for one another. Marlene was far more willing to be free in her affections when they were alone. Sirius didn't seem to feel the same way, but she didn't have to work too hard to extract kisses from Sirius on occasion before retiring for the night, though other nights he made her settle for a gentle brush of his lips across her fingers as he bowed before her. She wished for a world where he needn't bow before her. The forced distance between them, created by the chance circumstances of birth, was nothing compared to the pull she felt to be with him in earnest.

Marlene's initial acceptance that she was trapped in a tragic romantic tale of courtly love slowly began to wither like the cut rose left out in the sun. So much of her life had been stripped from her. She'd lost her parents, her home, everything familiar. She no longer had the freedom to do as she pleased. For love of King and Country, she had thought she'd be willing to sacrifice, but her heart could not stand and one day be forced to lose any opportunity at happiness, at a life with Sirius.

The Knight didn't even have a surname, but it didn't matter. Marlene realized, deep down, that nothing about him mattered except the nature of his heart. Her titles and her lands, their respective social rankings; none of it could compete with the way she felt about him. If she hadn't so loved James she would have thrown propriety to the hounds and lived her life loving Sirius as she wished.

Marlene had family only in the King himself at this point. And while she loved her cousin dearly, the thought of living her life without the love she'd grown so accustomed to with her parents, and then found again with Sirius, was enough to make her consider falling from her window.

Worse than the pain of bidding Sirius goodnight with only a kiss was the reality that her position meant that eventually she'd be required to marry someone else. The thought of any other man touching her in the ways that she craved with Sirius made her physically ill. He may have been the very image of Sir Lancelot but she refused to cast herself in the role of Queen Guinevere. She could not bring herself to imagine pledging her life to another. The thought of it brought on a panic akin to learning her parents were dead. It opened up a hole in her heart that chasmed in comparison to her parents' graves. The emptiness in her heart when her parents and been ripped from her had just begun to heal in Sirius' gentle care. She refused to return to that place of loneliness and despair, let alone something worse. It had nearly killed her then, she would not give it a second chance to finish her off.

As Marlene spent her nights considering what options she could possibly have in this tragic story, an idea formed. The idea that was forming would most likely have her parents turning in their graves, but once the seed had planted itself, she could not ignore it, nor it's perfection. Her land and her title could not hold her the way Sirius' arms could. She had no need for them.

It took her a full fortnight after the idea formed to find the right moment, but when she saw her chance, she swept in and claimed it.

"Your Majesty," Marlene stopped him as they adjourned the meeting in his council room. "I wonder if you would be so kind as to grant me a private audience?"

Marlene avoided Sirius gaze as he tried to catch her eye. He'd stop her. She knew he would. He could see her soul through her eyes and if she let him he would save her honor right there. He would find a way, and it would probably be some way that would separate them more than their standings already had. That was simply out of the question.

"Of course, Cousin," James opened the door to his office. "Come," he motioned her in.

"What troubles you, Marly?" James asked as he pulled a chair out for her.

"Your Majesty," she tried to quiet her beating heart. "I know that for now, my position is necessary. But I have a boon to ask of you once Queen Lily has provided the kingdom with an heir."

James eyed her, "What is your request, Your Grace?"

Marlene leaned forward in her seat, "Once you have your heir, allow me to gift you my lands and my title."

James stared at her dumbfounded, "What?"

"Allow me the privilege of freedom from the status of my birth," she pleaded. She was tempted to drop to her knees.

"Marlene, explain yourself, please," James ran a hand into his hair. "Why on Earth would you want to lower your station?"

She had hoped he wouldn't ask that. "For love, James." She deliberately addressed him by his given name. This man was her cousin before he was her King. She had to believe he would feel that kinship deeply enough to grant her this

James eyes softened, "Marly…"

"Please," she pleaded, seeing the sympathy in his eyes. "Please James, I beg of you. I will do my duty to King and Country until you have a proper heir, but let my reward be my heart!"

James came to kneel next to her chair, taking her hand in his. "Tell me the name of the man who holds your heart, Cousin."

She gripped his hand, "The rumors I created I fear have simply been the foretelling of what was to come. Your Man at Arms and my protector does hold my heart dearly, James. And our love story is doomed to be a tale of tragedy unless you can grant me this sacrifice."

James raised an eyebrow at her, "What did my Man tell you when you professed your love to him?"

Marlene smiled, he was listening to her, he was understanding. She knew he would, he was completely gone for his Queen, his love for her shown like the morning sun. She knew he'd feel for her, she knew he would gift her own happiness.

"He first professed it, Cousin. But he will not stain my honor, he is a true Knight, he does maintain all propriety in our dealings. He professed that if he had been able to make himself a proper husband he'd beg my hand. And as he can not, he pledged to love me honorably. But honorable love does require I move forward, and James, my heart cannot bear to move forward without him."

James smiled, "Take heed, Cousin, for I can not grant you your sacrifice."

Marlene's face fell with her heart. She had been sure he'd understand! She had been certain he would have compassion on her!

"I can not grant it to you, Cousin," James brought her face up to look into his, "But I may be able to help yet. Give me time, Marly, I promise to do all that I can."

He wiped the lone tear that Marlene hadn't managed to hold back from her cheek, "Don't lose hope, little Marly."

She nodded as he helped her to stand and walked her to the door where Sirius stood patiently waiting in the corridor.

"Goodnight, Cousin," James kissed her cheek and smiled down at her.

"Goodnight," Marlene nodded and forced a small smile before taking Sirius' arm.

Sirius caught her eye as they walked to her chambers. "I trust all is well Your Grace?"

She could hear the concern in his voice and she looked up into his face, praying he wouldn't see what she had just attempted. His face told her that he knew something, and the haunted look seemed to return to his eyes.

Marlene sighed before averting her gaze, "All is as it was."


	18. Chapter 18

James

James sighed in relief at the sound of the heavy wooden door to his own chambers shutting behind him. Here, with only his beloved wife present, he didn't need to worry about behaving like a king. Which was an especially good thing at the moment because he was up to his eyeballs in frustration with even his closest confidantes at court.

"Lily, my love, would it reflect very poorly upon me as sovereign if I had my Man At Arms strung up by his toes?" James fisted his hand in his hair and paused a moment to look out his window into the starry night.

"By his toes? That would be a shame. He's quite a good dancer, you know." Queen Lily looked up from her book, which she had been reading by the light of a candle from their bed. The flame reflected off the golds and deep reds in her hair. James had been given two winters to become accustomed to the sight in front of him, but part of him felt he could never get used to the breathtaking beauty of the woman that he was lucky enough to call his wife. Her smile radiated out and took hold of him. He was smiling back at her as he sat down next to her on the bed and started in on the task of removing his boots.

"Well, it appears that you'll need to find a new partner for country dancing in any case. Your instincts were quite correct on the matter with my cousin, the Princess."

"Ah. Is that the cause for your current anger at Sir Sirius, then? You dislike being proven wrong?" She smirked over at him and James chuckled in spite of himself.

"I'll have you know I am not nearly as petty as your Majesty must think." His tone was teasing as he threw off his second boot and came to lay next to her.

"James." She ruffled his hair, "You once refused to speak with Sir Remus for a whole fortnight because he made commentary upon your hair."

James grabbed her hand from his hair and kissed it. "And I maintain that insulting a kings hair is dangerously close to treason!" He smirked at the eye roll she gave him. "But I digress… I'm angry because Sir Sirius has found it in himself to be honest with the Princess about his love for her but… not about everything." He hesitated. The truth of Sirius's identity was not his to share, even with his most treasured Queen. She knew there were secrets that came with the office of being a king and understood that often times he couldn't share with her, even when in his heart he longed to unburden. Her warm smile always gave him comfort in these moments, nonetheless.

Lily laced her fingers in his as she spoke. "Sometimes we women have ways of knowing things without the benefit of being told. I know that Sir Sirius must feel it very important that this aspect of his true history be kept secret, and I have nothing but respect for your man at arms so I've kept my suspicions to myself for the better part of a year. I feel it's likely that her Grace will come to the same conclusion, given time and perhaps a little clarity of mind. Her eyes are clouded with love at the moment, but… well… you understand."

Lily's words came out so casually that James had to take a moment to adjust to the nature of their actual content. She knew? She'd known for _the better part of a year_? She was brilliant… Just when he thought he couldn't possibly be any more in love with her she would go and do something like this.

"Lily. Have I mentioned lately that I would be lost without you?" He kissed her hand and pulled her into his embrace. "I still feel woefully unprepared to rule most days but thank you, for being the Queen this kingdom needs. And the woman that I need. Really. Thanks."

"You're right. You'd be lost without me." Lily pressed a kiss to his cheek before settling against his chest. "You'll talk to Sir Sirius tomorrow? He has some decisions to make. They won't be easy, but they'll be much more manageable if the lot of you can talk about them, rather than just staring off into the sunset looking pained about it."

"Well, he does look quite dashing in the sunset lighting when he's being dramatic and self-sacrificing."

"You're making me jealous, your Majesty." Lily pouted.

James nuzzled her neck and chuckled, "Well we can't have that now, can we?"

James was grateful that he needn't wait long to confront Sir Sirius about the issue of his rather annoying tale of tragic romance. After they broke fast, the Princess Marlene was busy taking notes for Lady McGonagall and Sir Sirius was all his. He would _try_ to be a king sovereign and not even threaten to hang his oldest and dearest friend strung up by the toes.

"Where in the hell is your head, Sir?"

"Your Majesty?"

Sir Sirius possessed an annoyingly disarming manner, that James was sure was entirely unintentional. There was no way the knight would make an effort to resemble a confused spaniel pup. But there were times when he did just that. Usually, those were the times when James wanted to chastise him. It was hard to chastise a puppy. Even if the puppy is a full grown knight who also happens to be the best swordsman in the land.

"Do not look at me like that Sirius. You have reduced my cousin the princess to a teary-eyed mess. Do you know what she asked of me last evening? I trust that you are unaware or you would be ashamed to show your face."

Sirius started slowly, probably unconsciously, inching backward, looking more like a puppy than ever. He was, at this point, certain that he'd mishandled something. That much was clear. It was also evident to James, who'd loved this man like a brother for 11 years, that he hadn't the foggiest notion of _what_ he'd done wrong. Perhaps that was the reality of his internal workings. He'd been raised with Walburga as a mother. He probably always thought he'd done something or other wrong.

Remembering that helped James have a little more compassion going forward. He took a deep breath and reached out to Sirius, laying a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"Sirius, it's going to be alright. But you have to be brave. You've always been brave and I don't think you're likely to stop now that you have a very real princess shedding tears over you. You're a true knight. True knights will have always fight the dragon for the Princess. Even if the dragon in your case is your mother…"

"So she told you." Sirius' face had grown cold and sullen.

It took a lot of restraint not to grab the knight by the ear like he might have done as a boy of 12 if they'd gotten into a tiff. He was so thick sometimes, and what was worse he apparently thought James was just as dense.

"You complete dunce! She didn't have to tell me. At least not about _you_." James poked Sirius in the chest. "I was not aware that the poor girl returned your affections but, no accounting for tastes, is there?"

Sirius' face went from sullen to shocked in less than an instant. "You knew that I was in love with your cousin, and you didn't say anything?"

James rolled his eyes. "Sirius we've been brothers at arm's for long enough I know what to expect of your behavior. These past weeks… probably even Gilderoy Lockhart can see that you've fallen lovesick." James smirked, "Well… if he weren't busy admiring his own reflection, at any rate."

"It's that bad?" Sirius grimaced and hung his head.

"Gilderoy Lockhart?" James couldn't keep the teasing from his voice. "You've seen him. That's what started all this you'll recall."

Sirius rolled his eyes in response. James was glad to see his friend was still present and accounted for underneath all these new and terrifying emotions he seemed to be experiencing. He couldn't help but smile, and Sirius mirrored him in turn. For some reason, he felt compelled to pull his man at arms into a brotherly embrace. This was never going to be easy, but they'd face it together, no matter what.

Then Sirius' face grew solemn, "What did she say to you, James?"

James sighed at remembering Marlene's pleading. "She wanted to renounce her title. She was ready to give it all up for you." James brought his arm back to Sirius' shoulder. "You have to tell her, Sirius. She needs to know the truth about who you are. And what's more, you have choices to make about who you're going to be. There's war brewing at the borders, Sir. If you cannot be Duke of Semprapuria then I am sure I'll find some nobleman up to the task, but it's your birthright. I want you to lead my army when we take it back." James hesitated. His voice nearly shook at the image of any alternative. "I need you by my side, Sirius…"

"And by your side I'll be, your majesty." Sirius nodded reassuringly. Then he sighed and looked away. "Give me time to speak to the Princess. She deserves the truth. You're right. I just… I need to think on it. It's…"

"I know. It's difficult to tell a princess that your mother is a dragon." James chuckled.

Sirius laughed and shook his head.

"Something like that."


	19. Chapter 19

Marlene lay in bed having lost the battle to stay her despair as silent tears slipped down her cheeks. She lost that battle often now, mourning her broken heart. The moon hung high in the sky and she knew the hour was quite late, she ought to sleep, but her heart ached at all she had lost and sleep would not come.

James had told her not to lose hope, that he'd do all he could to help her, except grant her the one request that allowed her to be with Sirius. What on Earth could he do? It wasn't as though Sirius could change anything about their situation. James would know that, but James also knew who Sirius really was.

It occurred to Marlene that she hadn't put very much thought into Sirius' identity. She'd been utterly distraught about her initial suitors and then the attack on her life and then finding herself madly in love with the Knight, that she'd almost started believing the tale spun around him. But she knew he was not a cousin to James, she'd known that at the outset. It had taken the distraction of her would be suitors and her still blossoming friendship with the Queen to not laugh out loud at the thought of it.

She sat up in her bed and pulled a pillow into her arms as she bit her bottom lip and tried to piece the puzzle together. Sirius and James squired together, that much she was sure of. They're interactions reminded her very much of her father and uncle. When she thought of it like that, it made sense that James would do all in his power to help Sirius. She had originally assumed that Sirius was a simple low-born knight, and the story around his birth had been created to give him the position he held. But that hadn't really been necessary, it made appearances certainly, but James was the King after all, he didn't really need any other excuse for Sirius to lead his armies than the fact that Sirius was the best swordsman in the country. The question remained, why create a false identity in the first place? There had to be more to this story. There had to be reason for him to masquerade this way. Who was Sirius, really? And why couldn't she know? Why was he keeping her in the dark?

Her mind replayed everything she could think of from the moment she'd met Sirius. Surely there would be a clue in their interactions. She racked her brain and kept coming back to the haunted look in Sirius' eyes when he'd returned to her in Lady McGonagall's office. Lady McGonagall had been about to tell her of a young person who also refused to be Riddle's puppet...

Sirius. He'd stopped Lady McGonagall from explaining. Marlene had been utterly distracted by the love of his adoring stare, but he had been the one to stop the story. And Lady McGonagall had seemed displeased with him for it. Had the dear Lady been trying to give her the clues to piece it together herself? She had said she was confident that Marlene would decipher most of it on her own with time. Sirius had to be the youth Lady McGonagall had been referring to. Marlene was sure of it!

Marlene turned to stare at her door. Riddle had obviously wanted to use Sirius in some way. But how? Sirius had lived here with James since he was fifteen...

And then the math fell into place. Sirius would have come to live with His Majesty soon after Riddle arrived at Semprapuria. Queen Lily said that the heir had refused to bend the knee, but expressed some suspicion about the story that he'd been killed for it. Indeed it seemed that Lady McGonagall referred to this heir in vague terms as well. The Black family had buried their Duke, but they had _lost_ their heir.

Semprapuria had revolted just after James had returned from his time with Lord Dumbledore. The math fell into place. Marlene's eyes widened and she moved from her bed to her door. Slowly she opened it up and looked out to the cot where Sirius lay sleeping, hand hovering above his sword. She was sure of her suspicions. It was the only explanation for James being confident that he could help her without the sacrifice of her standing.

Sirius was the rightful Duke of Semprapuria.

Nothing else could fully explain his circumstances, nor account for how he held himself like the old nobility and not a landless knight. There was no other fitting explanation as to why she'd never once heard of Sirius while growing up with James. This was the reason why all of his stories with James started at their time as squires. It had to be.

But she had to be certain.

Quietly, she slipped up to his cot and knelt beside him, careful to take his sword hand in both of hers.

"Sirius," she whispered and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Sirius stirred and his grip on her hands was momentarily crushing before he opened his eyes and realized it was her.

"Your Grace," he pushed up and kissed her hands, "forgive my years of training."

She smiled, "I much prefer a moment of experiencing your strength to the accident of you pulling your sword."

He chuckled and ran a gentle hand over her face. "What troubles you, Your Grace?"

Marlene took a breath to muster the courage she worried she lacked. "Sirius," she bit her bottom lip. "Sirius, who are you?"

His eyes became haunted again, barely visible in the dim light of the moon that poured into her sitting room.

"I am yours," he evaded the question and moved to sitting, pulling her up from her kneeled position.

She smiled and squeezed his hand as she sat next to him on his cot. "And I am yours, but Sirius, you are not the nephew of our beloved late Queen. I am sure of it."

Sirius stiffened, "Who is filling your head with tales?"

Marlene took a moment's offense to his comment, "No one! I am not some dull-witted wench! I grew up with their Majesties. James was my closest friend as a child. Barely a moon went by where I did not see him until we were nearly eleven, you were never mentioned! Your stories all start with your time as squires together! Can you, on your honor Sir Knight, tell me that you knew James personally before you were ten years of age?"

She knew her voice had become sharp, but she resented his implications that she was one to blindly follow gossip, her mother had raised her better than that. She was the crafter of gossip, not the victim!

"Your Grace..." He looked away.

"Your Grace," she stared him down. She had meant to lead into it, to give him the chance to tell her himself, but she'd lost her temper.

He stiffened, "That title is not mine."

"Tell me why," she pleaded, taking his face in her hands and turning him to look at her.

Gently he brushed her golden locks from her face, his eyes still haunted. "It is a long story, my heart."

"We have time, love," she reached forward and kissed his lips.

Sirius took a moment to simply kiss her, and in that moment it was just the two of them. It was a young couple in love without the concerns of station. But for the first time since he kissed her in this very room, Marlene was the one to pull away.

"Who are you, Sirius?" Her eyes held his and Sirius sighed, holding her cheek in his hand.

"You must understand, I now am exactly who I say. I am an unlanded knight with no title and no standing."

"But you weren't always," Marlene pressed him.

Sirius turned to look out the window. "No, I was not always."

He paused a moment as if trying to decide where to begin. "I was, for the first fifteen years of my life, the eldest son of Their Graces, Orion and Walburga Black, heir to the Duchy of Semprapuria." His voice snarled their names, and for the first time Marlene saw real anger in his eyes. It was terrifying, and without thinking she shrank back.

Sirius must have noticed because his look softened as he gently took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I returned home after my time with Lord Dumbledore, having made the best of friends with James, only to find my family, while I had never been overly fond of them, nor they of me, had began traitorous plans to rebel against the King. Having just become close friends with the heir, I'm sure you can imagine my feelings on the matter, and so I denounced them. I turned my back on them and fled to the one person I felt was more family than anyone else. I came here, to find James."

Sirius grew quiet a moment and Marlene reached a hand over his arms wrapped around her to grab hold of his hand. She squeezed it reassuringly.

"If your parents were anything like their late Majesties, you were blessed beyond all measure I assure you. Their Majesties took me in as one of their own and helped me create the identity I now hold. I have been James' companion at arms, the illegitimate son of Queen Euphemia's dead brother, a landless knight who was only meant to serve his King and Country, for the last seven winters. I never thought I'd want more than that. I never thought I'd find anyone who could so quickly steal my heart before I had even realized it." He turned and looked down into her face. "I never thought I'd find you."

A single tear escaped down Marlene's cheek as she looked into the face of the man she loved. He had given away everything for King and Country. Sirius had sacrificed it all, to swear fealty to her uncle and cousin, to her sovereign Kings, to his best friend, to the man who thought he could help their tragic tale.

"Did James tell you?" She asked, pulling Sirius from his thoughts. "Did he tell you what I asked of him."

Sirius chuckled and ran a hand through her golden waves, "Shouted might be more accurate."

"It wasn't my intention for the King to chastise you. I beseeched him as his cousin, not his subject." Marlene's face dropped to look down at her hands.

Sirius brought a hand to her chin and guided her eyes back to his. "You are not to blame for my weaknesses, Marlene, though I feel unworthy of the sacrifice you were willing to make." He kissed her cheek briefly before smiling. "And he entreated me as your cousin, not your Monarch. You have a way of wrapping people around your finger, you know?"

Marlene laughed, "Why, Sirius! What a thing to suggest!"

"Come now," he laughed, "you never correct him when he calls you 'little Marly' and I'm not confident you wouldn't stab me if I tried it." Sirius laughed at her and Marlene playfully smacked his arm.

"There are a great many things I wouldn't stab you for, Sirius." She slid her hand along his arm as though she hadn't just smacked him.

"You're proving my point, Marly," Sirius brought his lips just inches to hers.

"There, see," Marlene brought her arms around his neck, trying to hide how her childhood nickname on his lips made her breath catch and her head spin, "I didn't stab you."

"Only because your knife is under your pillow," he closed the distance between them and brought his lips to hers.

Marlene returned his kiss without reservation. She saw hope, there was a world in which they could be together, there was a chance at a lifetime of happiness.

His lips moved to her neck and she sighed, pulling him down to his cot with her.

He chuckled against her skin and pushed up on his elbows to look down at her. Marlene's breath caught in her chest with how his eyes bore into hers. "Just because I once was equal to your standing does not mean I am now."

"But you'll have your damned title back," Marlene tugged on his shirt. "You lead armies, you once told me. You're preparing them to crush out this rebellion and to regain your birthright."

"Marly," Sirius sighed and shook his head. It took every ounce of self-control Marlene had not to physically swoon has he looked down at her. But she could hear his resolve crumbling and she had to keep her momentum.

"Sirius, I promise not to stay. I promise to return to my bed. I promise," she smiled slyly up at him, "if you tell me I'm correct in my assumptions. Tell me you're going to reclaim your birthright, tell me you will assume your role as Duke of Semprapuria, tell me we have a future together where Lord Lockhart has to bow to you." She delivered her final line and as Sirius broke into laughter she gave a sharp tug on his shirt and he fell onto her.

Then his lips had returned to hers and her hands were in his hair as his fingers gripped her side and Marlene was sure the room was spinning in the best possible way. After what seemed like an eternity of blissful oblivion, Sirius slowed their pace and Marlene attempted to catch any semblance of breath.

Sirius brought a hand to her hair and gently kissed her brow, "With all my heart, Princess."

Marlene's smile was evident in the way he looked down at her. In an instant she pulled his lips back to hers. Sirius' kisses were slow, and Marlene knew he was trying to maintain the propriety that she was more than willing to sink in the sea. He was waiting for her to keep her promise to return to her own bed, but Marlene was having none of it.

Finally she pulled away in frustration.

"You'll have me then?" her eyes bore into his. "When you come back with your ridiculous title and lands, you'll have me officially?"

"If James consents I'll pledge everything to you, My Princess." Sirius returned to kiss her lips but Marlene sat up.

"Did James give you any indication that he wouldn't?" Marlene grabbed Sirius hand and pulled them both to standing.

"Well, no," Sirius looked like a confused puppy and Marlene couldn't help but laugh.

"Has it occurred to you then, Sir, that you might return to my bed in my company as my husband?" Marlene wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly.

"Marlene," Sirius spoke against her lips.

"I'm certain, Sirius," Marlene began backing them towards her door. "I will not be sending you to war without first knowing you are mine and I yours. We'll tell James in the morning. We can even go to a priest tomorrow if you'd like. When you return victorious we can make it known to the public. But I am yours tonight."

Marlene almost broke out in laughter at the light in Sirius's eyes as the connecting thoughts sorted themselves out. He was still a puppy, but now not quite as confused and doubly excited.

"I Sirius, do take thee Marlene, to my wedded wife and unto thee I pledge my troth." His smile was perhaps the most genuine that Marlene had seen from him in the entirety of her time at court.

She took a deep breath and repeated the pledge that precontracted their marriage, after these words had been uttered they would be legally man and wife. They could be fussed with making it public in a church later. For that moment, as she promised her future to the man in front of her, she could feel only joy. "I Marlene, take thee Sirius, to my wedded husband and unto thee I pledge my troth."

Sirius' smile crashed into hers, sealing their vows as he kissed her with a happiness she'd never felt from him. That moment, and all the feelings captured in their kiss, seemed to transcend everything that she understood about the world. She hadn't expected she'd ever feel real joy after the loss of her family, and perhaps it wasn't the same to go into this new chapter of her life without them. But now she was sure that she was moving forward, the feeling of bliss was real. She was beaming as Sirius pulled back and swept her into his arms, carrying her into their room, the moonlight bathing his face in its soft glow.

"To bed, wife."


	20. Chapter 20

Sirius, as matter of habit, rose with the sun. He was already, to some extent, aware that Marlene did not. She would have to be woken by a lady's maid in order to be on time for breakfast. But on that first day of their secret marriage, Sirius stayed in bed with the sleeping princess and just took in the sight of her. She'd cast off her shift entirely nearly as soon as her inner chamber door was shut behind them and hadn't found instance in the interim to reclothe herself.

Though he'd certainly seen representation of the nude female form in paintings and sculptures, but this was a new experience. He had not expected that his life would include an extremely undressed heartbreakingly beautiful woman lying sleeping next to him. The the new day's light peeked through the bed curtain, reflecting off her hair like a halo. He silently thanked the lord that his new wife slept deeply and well into the morning. The look on his face was probably worthy of all the ribbing he would take from the king and then some. But he couldn't help it. He'd always contended that a princess like this should not, by all logic, have been a real person. He had only become more sure of this as he fell in love with the woman. He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her sleeping head.

She stirred. Little sounds escaped from her perfect mouth but none of them came together into anything that Sirius understood as language.

"Good Morrow, My Princess."

Though he'd intended to remind her that they were meant to tell the king and queen about their marriage and beg their blessings, he forgot all about it as Marlene's mouth found his.

The couple were not in attendance at breakfast that morning.

* * *

After a truly mortifying experience involving the Lady's maid, Emmeline, Sirius was quite glad to be clothed and above suspicion that afternoon.

Eventually the opportunity presented itself for himself and Marlene to speak privately with the King and Queen.

After they'd made a show of propriety for lookers on, and were well out of earshot, Marlene took no prisoners in the endeavor.

"We've entered into a precontracted marriage. I assumed you'd be pleased with the match. It was rather late into the evening when the discussion came to pass, you see. Waiting until morning to beg your permission seemed both unnecessary and vexsom." She was fearless in such a way that set Sirius's pulse racing. The walls he'd carefully constructed around parts of his mind had come crashing down all at once and only hours ago. He was still adjusting to the fact he didn't just love her; he was allowed to desire her. The whole thing was very distracting, to say the least.

James's face was truly a sight as he took in the statement his cousin had matter of factly dolled out. He cycled through confusion to shock, onto mild disgust and finally to amusement. Sirius could have predicted the exact responses, but they were quite a lot of fun to watch, regardless.

"You broke through my knight's chastity belt? I thought he had it soldered on."

"Marriage tends to be the key to such things." Marlene smirked at the King and then winked at the Queen who chuckled.

Sirius still had not said said anything up to that point. He'd expected that the king would make some sort of crack about the concept of chastity. He'd been a little too loud in his defense of the virtue being ideal in a knight for this to have gone any other way. It did not stop his face from heating up with embarrassment. Why did this have to be discussed? Couldn't they just… talk of war or something? Surely they had enough battles to plan that this was all very silly?

He chided himself that he's rather plan the demise of his own family, where good men would surely die, than tolerate a little embarrassment. Marlene, surely did not seem embarrassed in the least. She seemed quite pleased with herself.

Sirius no longer wanted to think about war, all he could think of was how very difficult this secret would be to keep. It was a battle unto itself to refrain from touching her.

"Am I to understand your mild insults as your blessings upon our union?" Sirius smirked, tearing his eyes away from his wife to meet his dearest friend and sovereign eye to eye.

"Yes many blessings and all that. But it's not going to be popular with… nearly anyone… so I hope you have some sort of plan." James turned to Marlene with a pained expression.

"I always have a plan, cousin." Marlene rolled her eyes with a huff and Sirius restrained from kissing her as her eyes flashed dangerously. "You knew my mother. I'm ashamed you had any doubt."

"I had no plan. Largely, I just do what her Grace tells me." Sirius admitted, chuckling as Marlene regained her temper.

"Well that sounds like the start of a long and happy marriage to me. What's the plan, your Grace?" Queen Lily's warm smile reassured Sirius that he hadn't stepped on any royal toes in making this rather hasty decision.

"It's best if we keep our union a secret from the court until my husband returns to me a Duke." Marlene moved to take Sirius' arm and smiled at her own jest. She was making it very hard not to kiss her, and by the look on her face she knew it.

"Your instincts are good, cousin. I hope that you'll advise me someday when the Chief Minister has decided she's had quite enough. Though I am concerned that there will be rather glaring evidence of your marriage before we are able to take Semprapuria, at least with the current plan in place." James looked pointedly at Marlene.

Sirius didn't quite understand. Everyone was already meant to think that they were in love. What evidence could be so glaring that the whole court would become suspicious that the affair was more than courtly in nature? Before he put it together in his head, Marlene's voice chimed in.

"Worry about the fruitfulness of your own marriage cousin. Leave me to mine. I have contingencies worked out, in any case."

James rolled his eyes, "Of course you do."

Sirius could have kicked himself. He'd been rather preoccupied and had somehow failed to consider the fact that Marlene could be with child.

"Your Majesties," Sirius heard the stilted formal tone to his own voice and nearly cringed. "Do we have your leave to go to Father Hagrid? I'd prefer we get this in the church records so there will be no questions as to the honor of the Princess."

"My husband and I are of one mind. Is Father Hagrid a trustworthy holy man?"

"He's been my confessor since I was 15. I trust him with my life" James answered without hesitation.

"Very well then. There's no time like now." Marlene looked up and nodded.

Sirius was very happy, in this instance, to follow the Princess's lead.

* * *

Sirius pulled his boots off as he sat down on Marlene's - their - bed, and sighed contentedly.

"I'm _so_ glad that everyone protested my idea to marry you off just after you arrived."

Sometimes words just happened to Sirius. This was clearly one of those times. Though his statement was entirely true the look on Marlene's beautiful face as she reacted was proof that they'd been completely inadvisable.

"You… what? You wanted to marry me off? This was never brought to my attention! Explain yourself, Sir!" Her attempt to look very angry was admirable. But there was still a hint of laughter in her eyes as she chided him, and standing there in her underskirt completely undermined her faux chagrin.

"Don't look at me like that!" Sirius smiled and stood to walk up to her. "It wasn't some wicked plot and it was to my own brother!"

"Well believe it or not that does not make it sound any better from my perspective." Marlene's face became wide with shock. "In fact it makes it a sight more nauseating."

"Oh come on, Marly…" He wrapped an arm around her waist and slid the other hand along her cheek. "All I knew about you was that you were the strangest lady I'd ever met and you considered me the most handsome gentleman at court." He smirked down at her. "It seemed like a kindness to marry you to a man who bares a strong resemblance. I wasn't aware that you'd only have the genuine article."

"You are quite lucky Sir," Marlene snaked her arms around his neck and Sirius knew he was in the clear, "that you are so very handsome. I don't generally think I'd be over fond of the touch of a man who wanted to have me as his sister in law." She rolled her vivid blue eyes. Her bitten lips curled themselves _just so,_ into a most captivating smile. Sirius pulled her closer. The look in her eyes was fast becoming addictive. He lifted her shift from the bottom to tease soft caresses up the outside of her thigh.

"Well it does appear that I am lucky then. Because you seem more than a little fond of my touch."

She only nodded and took in a sharp breath. Her eyes were so full of want as he brought his lips to hers. When she practically melted into his kiss, he knew that he was more than lucky.

They couldn't have been asleep for long when a messenger burst into the Princess's chambers. This was highly irregular. Therefore Sirius had to assume someone was there to harm Marlene and prepare to defend her with his own life… while completely naked. He'd always thought he'd die with a sword in his hand, but he'd not pictured it quite like this. Life had taken a turn for the strange when Princess Marlene came to live at court.

"I am not here to do anyone harm! I'm just a messenger!" The man cowered as Sirius pinned him against the wall, sword at his throat. "Lady McGonagall sent me to collect Sir Sirius! She says it's… about your family? That's all I know. I promise. Please lower your sword and… put on some clothing?" He said the last of his plea in a hushed voice.

"If you even think about saying anything about this you will regret it for the rest of your life, do you understand?" Marlene interjected in a disconcertingly threatening voice for a woman who had been screaming bloody murder not a moment ago. Though she was still standing naked as the day of her birth, she held herself with such authority that she might have been wearing her cousin's own crown.

There was no time to think. Sirius's head was spinning as he quickly dressed and, since there was no going back from this in any case kissed his wife goodbye as he followed the messenger. He was sure whatever news awaited him was grim.


	21. Chapter 21

There were many things that Marlene's mother had worked with her to tame, in order to bring her more in line with being a proper princess. But the one that caused Marlene to exercise the greatest amount of self-restraint was her temper. And after the whirlwind of the last thirty-six hours, self-restraint was not something she was very keen on.

She'd been understanding that Lady McGonagall had need of her husband, several hours before the cock dared crow. But Marlene was less so understanding that, as Emmeline helped her prepare for breakfast, the good Lady had not seen fit to send him back. The messenger had said it had to do with his family, which meant Semprapuria, but what could possibly keep him for so long and not allow him to send any word to her?

"My Lady, is everything alright?" Emmeline's quiet voice came through Marlene's stormy thoughts.

Marlene sighed and grabbed a dark red dress and handed it to Emmeline. "Mostly, my husband was called away in the night and has yet to return."

Emmeline had been overjoyed for Marlene and Sirius. Marlene had assured her that everything would work out, and Emmeline, the loyal girl she was, took an oath of secrecy until such a time that the marriage could be made known to the public.

"There is a great deal of activity near the King's office," Emmeline commented as she helped Marlene with her hair. "Perchance the good Knight is assisting His Majesty in whatever chaos that has ensued?"

Marlene smiled as Emmeline placed a small jeweled comb in her hair. She would beg this wonderful girl to accompany her when Sirius chose to move them to Semprapuria, she'd never had a Lady she loved more than gentle sweet Emmeline.

"Do you know if Her Majesty is breaking fast in her quarters or in the great hall?" Marlene had an idea to be able to find out what in the world was going on.

"My understanding is she is breaking fast in her quarters," Emmeline readjusted the comb and gave it a critical stare before smiling contentedly.

"Please run and ask if she would consent to break fast with me? I'm sure that if anyone is aware of what is transpiring, but also not currently involved, it will be our good Queen."

"Of course, your Grace," Emmeline curtsied before stepping out.

Marlene didn't need to wait long, and within a quarter of an hour, she was on her way to break fast with Lily.

Lily smiled warmly at her, "I was about to send for you when Lady Emmeline arrived. How are you?"

"I've not grown accustomed to my protector being called away in the night," Marlene pursed her lips as she sat next to Lily. "Do you know what's going on?" There was so much more Marlene wanted to say - scream - but present company aside from Lily and Emmeline prevented such frankness.

Lily leaned in close, "James received a letter in the night. He immediately called for Lady McGonagall and then I assume she assembled the Privy Council. That's all I know. James hasn't returned."

Marlene took a very deep breath as her frustration mounted. While Lily's information was helpful, it didn't answer the question of what was going on.

"Eat something," Lily put a reassuring hand on Marlene's arm, "then we can sort out what is happening."

It was a few moments later that there was a knock on the door and one of Lily's Ladies opened it to the head guard of the Royal family.

He bowed deeply, "Your Majesty, Your Grace, it is the wish of the King that the two of you shall remain here in their Majesties' quarters until such time that the situation is secure. We have doubled the guard and will arrange for your meals to be had here."

"Thank you, Sir," Lily nodded, "We will be happy to obey His Majesty's desires."

The guard bowed again before leaving and Marlene smiled, now she had some information to work with.

"Well, that's certainly telling." Marlene toyed with her fork as she tried to piece the puzzle together. "Locking the Queen and the Heir in the most secure part of the castle leads me to see a few options now."

"Other than the fairy story parallels?" Lily teased.

"As much as I may look the part," Marlene rolled her eyes, "I've never been held captive by a dragon."

"Sure," Lily smirked, "Now put your keen mind to work and tell me what's going on out there."

Marlene thought hard, she hadn't been allowed to be involved at every Privy Council meeting. And there were things she was sure were being glossed over while she was allowed to sit in. Thinking through it all, Marlene was able to see where most of that had been about Sirius being the heir of Semprapuria, but not all of it.

"Lily, has James complained at all about anyone being untrustworthy?" Marlene stared out the window, spinning her fork as she pondered.

Lily looked pensive, "At one point, several months ago, he did come to bed rather frustrated, and all he was able to say was he didn't want to lose his friends after he'd already lost his parents."

Marlene nodded and set her fork down, before resting her elbows on the table and lacing her fingers together. "There's only one reason James would throw a squad at the entrance of your corridor and lock the two of us behind them. There's someone in the castle who is likely to do us harm. Since there does not appear to be an army out the window, I'd wager that Crouch wasn't the only traitor in Court."

"A spy then?" Lily looked thoughtful, "A spy willing to attack either of us, especially after your display, would need to be desperate, I would think."

Marlene nodded as she rested her forehead against her hands. "Emmeline dear," she looked over at her Lady. "Ask the guard if visitors will be permitted."

Emmeline curtsied and stepped out.

"Who do you wish to accompany us?" Lily looked over at her perplexed.

Marlene ignored her a moment as Emmeline returned.

"Your Grace, the guards are only to give way for His Majesty and his Man at Arms. No one else is to be permitted an audience."

Marlene smiled, "Thank you, Emmeline," then she turned to Lily.

"I don't wish for anyone else's company, but the fact that no one save James and Sirius can pass our guards tells me the spy is someone that you or I might have granted an audience to without hesitation."

"Someone close enough that we would have trusted them," Lily furrowed her brow.

Marlene thought back to the words that Lady McGonagall had spoken to her shortly after her attack. The Chief minister had advised her to use the unique perspective she had as a newcomer to court. "Fresh eyes", Lady McGonagall had called it.

The courtiers who came to mind seemed relatively loyal if mundane. She was no fan of Lord Lockhart but she was sure that no one would choose _that_ as their spy. It wouldn't have been anyone such as him, in any case. Perhaps it was someone even closer to the King. She'd only met the rest of the Council within the last week. Sir Remus was sharp as a whip, if a bit distracted by his war machines. Sir Peter was polite, with a sense of humor. They had both seemed nice enough, but there was something about the way that Peter had flinched from her originally that was odd. He hadn't made the mistake twice, but there was something about his initial reaction to her that rang strange.

"What do you know about Sir Peter?" Marlene looked up at Lily.

Lily smiled, "He was one of Lord Dumbledore's squires along with His Majesty, Sir Sirius and Sir Remus. He's one of James closest friends."

"Does he come from a noble family?" Marlene pressed.

"Just barely, he's the heir to a baronet, but his heart is as good as gold. He loves his King and Country."

Marlene felt her suspicions growing. Lily wouldn't have blinked if Sir Peter had requested an audience. And while Marlene wasn't sure what her reaction would have been, she knew her husband well enough that he would have insisted on her safety along with the Queen's. Blocking both of them in the Royal rooms accomplished both their safety and ensured no one could get to them.

"You don't suspect Sir Peter to be the spy, do you?" Lily seemed to follow Marlene's path.

Marlene turned to look at her Queen, "I suspect exactly that, your Majesty."


	22. Chapter 22

_To His Majesty the King-_

 _By the time you read this, I will be dead. I had to act in haste when I learned the name of the spy there at your own court. Peter Pettigrew is a man that I know you've kept close. I could not risk, through his betrayal, both the life of the rightful king and the ruination of the plans I have worked on covertly for months, with the help of several brave conspirators. At present, these allies are acting on my orders to bring down Riddle's agents in Duchies throughout your kingdom. In order to create a diversion, I have to sacrifice myself. Tell my brother that he was always the true heir. Riddle will be vulnerable and lacking allies. Now is the time to act._

 _Godspeed._

 _R.A.B_

The letter had been delivered to Lady McGonagall. The King was advised of its contents first, then Sirius himself. He was not in a position to react to anything emotionally, but it was more than a little challenging to maintain calm composure considering the letter had been from his own brother.

Regulus had been on their side? Regulus had thought he was always the true heir? Regulus was _dead_?

He'd have to sort through this revelation later. The letter had plainly stated that now was the time to strike. He would not disrespect the memory of a brave ally by failing to answer that call to action.

"So the trebuchets…"

"Yes yes…" James sighed wearily, "you get to use the trebuchets. But don't go overboard, Sir Remus. I do believe we'll want the place to be habitable after we take it."

"Don't listen to him Remus. I want to watch that pile of rocks fall to dust." Sirius could hear the anger in his voice, but he didn't really have time to consider it.

"Sir Sirius is paying for the repairs out of his own coffers, in that case." Lady McGonagall stated pointedly.

"Noted." Sirius took a deep breath and tried to refocus.

"Sirius, you plan to lead from the front line, correct?" James pulled a hand over face. "You know the castle better than anyone else. We're going to outnumber them greatly, thanks to Regulus. I shall follow you in and handle Riddle. You just have to…"

"Defeat an army?" Sirius scoffed.

"And your mother" Remus reminded him with a smirk.

"Right. Yes." Sirius shook his head. "Since I'm going to die soon I suppose that it's nice that I will do so as a married man."

"Married?" Remus looked deeply confused. Lady McGonagall much less so.

"Wedded and bedded, I understand." James had to get a ribbing in, despite the grave situation they were in. Sirius thought that the King probably would have regretted passing up the opportunity, if any of them really didn't manage to come home from the battle alive. "Please don't die, Your Grace. Mourning clothes do not suit the Princess."

"Since when is Sirius 'Your Grace'? Can someone please explain what is going on?" Remus rolled his eyes.

"In a moment," Lady McGonagall looked at the sun rising over the horizon. "First I'd like to discuss what your plan for the spy is."

James' face grew stricken.

"Perhaps," Sirius cut in, feeling for his closest friend, "We discuss first a plan to keep Her Majesty and Her Grace safe until he is secure?"

James nodded gratefully, "I'll double the guards of the Royal corridor."

"Have a guard escort, the Princess there and have her remain with her Majesty until it's safe." Sirius added.

"Inform the guards that no one is granted an audience with Her Majesty." Remus added. "She trusts Peter, we all did, and she'd let him in without thinking."

James nodded as he shut his eyes to try and think, "Anything else?"

"It would be wise to have their meals arranged as well, and have them tested beforehand. We don't know what Peter has planned, and I doubt he'd be willing to tell us right at first." Lady McGonagall added.

"Right," Sirius tried to rein in his anger, he wasn't allowed to kill Peter for crimes he might be willing to commit. "Now how do we take the rat?"

"Bring a section of your guard into the Council room and then summon him to his spot on the Privy Council." Lady McGonagall shrugged. "Once he arrives, arrest him."

James looked ashen, "Lady McGonagall, he was my friend. He has on more than one occasion been there to protect me."

Lady McGonagall's face was like iron, but her voice had a touch of compassion. "This same friend was willing to have your heir and cousin kidnapped. This same friend would draw his sword on you now. This spy may also be conspiring against your wife."

That seemed to turn the trick as Sirius saw a bit of color return to James' face.

"Let me get the guards in place, then send a messenger for Peter." James stood and walked to the door.

"Now," Remus turned on Sirius, "while our great King sees to all that, pray tell how the landless knight married to his country fell to a woman?"

Sirius smiled, it was hard not to when thinking of Marlene. "Her Grace, the Princess Marlene also happens to be my wife."

Lady McGonagall looked like she might burst from the smile upon her face.

Remus however looked positively perplexed. "So, the Princess must know of your heritage. She's too high born for your assumed identity."

"Her Grace deduced it on her own, actually." Sirius chuckled. "And then when I confirmed it all to her, she immediately laid claim upon my hand."

"May I ask when?" Lady McGonagall looked fifty years younger and it was quite a sight for Sirius who'd known her for nearly seven years.

"The night before last," Sirius smiled at the old woman who had been both a teacher and a friend.

Lady McGonagall stood and embraced Sirius, and Sirius sat dumbfounded for several seconds before standing and embracing her.

"I'm proud of you," she said with a choked voice, "so very proud."

Then she released him and seemed to gather herself and her emotions again. "Now then," she smoothed her gown, "when Peter enters you're to let His Majesty handle it and only act when ordered to do so. I know you both are protective of His Majesty, but he needs to make an example here. If he can hold strong and make a display of his authority and then bring Semprapuria back into the Kingdom, he'll have a very loyal population for the remainder of his rein. Keep the big picture in mind my Lords, and we won't likely have to do this again."

The two knights nodded as James returned. "The messenger has been sent for Peter. Marlene was already breaking fast with Lily so they are safe behind a squad of the Royal Guard, led personally by the head of the Guard."

Then James moved to his place at the head of the table. "I know you'd prefer the Royal Guard be present for this as well, Lady McGonagall, but We've decided against that counsel."

Lady McGonagall smiled at her pupil, seemingly becoming a King, "As Your Majesty sees best."

"Your Grace, My Lord," James turned to Sirius and Remus, "I will rely upon your strength to hold the traitor at bay should he decide to flee or do Us harm."

Sirius was mildly shocked at the change in his friend, but his King had called him to action, not just for himself, but for the whole of Phoenixordo.

"We pledge our lives to you, your Majesty." Sirius dropped to his knee and Remus followed suit.

James nodded, "Then rise Sir Knights, and let us mend our broken kingdom."

Moments later Peter entered the Council Room.

"Good morrow," he yawned, "what news do you have? The messenger said you had received some troubling information."

James nodded, "Indeed, Sir Peter. It appears there is a plot against me, here in the castle itself."

Peter looked perplexed, "Truly?"

"We have received information that there is an assassin in our midst." James continued and Peter started to look distraught.

"You're quite sure? It has never been the intention to harm you directly."

James smirked, "Ah simple Peter, hasn't it though?"

Peter's eyes grew wide and his face began to drain in color as he realized his slip of the tongue.

"Why else would Riddle have brought you in? Didn't you think that at some point he wouldn't be content with my heiress? Didn't you think at some point you'd be forced to take action against my Queen, and ultimately against Us as well? Or are you not just a coward but a fool also?" James had stood to his full height and his eyes burned as he rebuked the man he once called friend.

"Your Majesty," Peter stammered as he began to slowly back away. "I can explain."

"You have been caught in your treachery!" James roared at him. "Your explanations will come, willingly or upon the rack, and then your head will be delivered to Riddle as a token of the wrath that I bring to the traitors of Semprapuria!"

Sirius had been ready, he'd expected the death sentence to be what made the coward turn tail. Apparently Sir Remus had also been prepared, as both their firsts connected with Peter's head as he spun towards the door. His eyes rolled back in his head and he fell back onto the floor.

"Remove the vermin from Our presence." James sighed heavily. "And then, I would like to take an hour to be with my Queen before we commence with more planning."

"Of course Your Majesty," Lady McGonagall soothed as Remus and Sirius pulled Peter's limp form from the room.

Sirius thought his friend's desire for an hour with his wife was a good one. He found himself desiring his own wife's comforting presence, as he still had yet allowed himself to realize his brother was dead.


	23. Chapter 23

Marlene sat pensively looking out the window, her book long fallen from her fingers. Her Majesty looked what some would call serene if it weren't for her insistent pacing. Their Ladies in waiting had made a valiant effort to distract them. Emmeline even sang a bit, and managed to coax Marlene to join her. But singing brought little comfort when her safety required she be kept prisoner, and that she had no way to know if cousin and her husband were safe.

The door latched and Marlene turned, expecting the head of the Royal Guard, but her heart soared as her eyes beheld James and Sirius.

Marlene flew to her husband and threw secrecy to the wind as she kissed him passionately. Let them talk, she had no use for the affairs of Court anymore.

When Sirius pulled back she could see something was very, very wrong. His eyes looked haunted again, but his whole frame seemed as if it would crash under the weight of whatever burden he currently carried.

Sirius sighed and looked up at James, "By your leave, your Majesty?"

James looked up from Lily, whom he held tightly against him, "Of course, I'll see you in the Council in an hour."

Sirius nodded and took Marlene's arm. They walked quietly to their rooms and with each step Marlene seemed to see Sirius sink deeper.

When the door finally shut behind them, Marlene pulled Sirius into a chair and knelt before him.

"Sirius, love, what's wrong?"

Sirius leaned forward and ran a hand along her face. Marlene reached for it and held it to her cheek as she stared at his haunted expression.

"We received a letter from my brother."

"Regulus?" Marlene didn't bother to hide her shock.

Sirius nodded and sighed heavily, "He had been working to undermine Riddle and our mother. However he learned that Riddle's spy in our Court was Peter. Apparently the idiot sacrificed himself to give us the time to act now. We hope to march for Semprapuria on the morrow."

"Oh, Sirius," Marlene rose from the floor to wrap her arms around him. Sirius pulled her into him and held her tightly in his lap as his breaths became shallow.

Marlene had grown accustomed to being compared to a fairytale over the years. She accepted the truth in it in herself and knew to some extent that these parallels existed in her husband as well. But she had never been so acutely aware of it as the moment when she first beheld Sirius, in full armor, on a white war horse, calling his men to arms. He was _breathtaking_ ; more compelling than any of the knights of legend and myth.

He'd gotten the attention of the crowd and then he began speaking.

"Many of you woke from your beds this day under the assumption that you had time. Each one of you had the experience of learning that wasn't the case. You may feel unprepared to march upon Semprapuria. I am here to tell you that you are in good company. Perhaps more than anyone, I had longed to delay the inevitability of taking up arms against Semprapuria. Because for me this is more than a battle, it is a journey home."

Marlene heard the last words from his mouth and took in a short breath. This was the secret he had clung to as protection for the past seven years. Saying those words took a different sort of bravery than leading these men into battle, and she couldn't help smile with pride. Her husband was so much more than a real life knight in shining armor.

"I have a confession to make to you, my men, upon this eve of battle.

I am not who you think that I am. My name is Sirius Orion Black.

By sunset tomorrow, I will be dead or I will be the Duke of Semprapuria, a position my forefathers have held for generations before my mother, the traitor Walburga, decided to declare herself a queen.

Today I will lead you into my home and rip that pheoney crown off that evil snake's head. Tomorrow we bring King James's lands back together, but today, today my friends I am terrified.

I am, first and foremost a soldier in His Majesty's army. Am I not meant to be brave? Yet I cannot stand in front of you all and tell you that I am not afraid. I can, however, promise you that no amount of fear will hold me back from doing what needs to be done, for King James and for the good of Phoenixordo!"

Marlene looked on as he drew his sword and held it to the sky and he declared his loyalty. The pounding of her own heart was surely echoed in the chests of everyone present. She couldn't even find it in herself to care that ten thousand men were currently almost as enamoured with her husband as she was. He had earned their love, and hers. Besides, it was her bed that he'd be returning to, she reminded herself.

After the crowd had a moment to breathe, Sirius spoke again, this time much more casually.

"Now, if my men will excuse me, I have a wife to bid farewell."

She hadn't been expecting him to bid her goodbye in front of his army. But Sirius rode to her, sword resheathed and armor glinting in the morning sunlight. He stepped from his horse with a grace that could match her own, before striding up to her with an air that would bring any Lord or Lady to their knee. Marlene was vaguely aware of Emmeline stepping back, as Sirius' gauntleted hand touched her waist. If Marlene had at any one time been aware of her small stature, this was that moment. Sirius seemed to tower over her.

"Be well my love, it is for you I ride." And then his lips were on hers and Marlene had to concentrate incredibly hard on not collapsing on the spot. She had not been prepared for nearly anything where Sirius was concerned, but seeing her husband assume his role as the King's right hand man, the Duke of Semprapuria, the leader of armies, had floored her perhaps more than anyone else in attendance. But she was a Princess, and she would not allow for herself to be viewed as anything less than the woman worthy of this man, so she stood her ground.

When Sirius pulled back, the smirk on his face told her he knew _exactly_ what he was doing, to both her and the King's army.

"You told me once, that you would wear my favor. I've been working on it since." Marlene pulled from her sleeve's inner pocket, the embroidered gold material, made from a scarf that had belonged to her mother.

Sirius took the carefully crafted favor in hand. "I shall keep it close to my heart while I am away, my Princess."

"Do come home to me," Marlene grasped his hand as he removed his gauntlet to take her favor.

"It is with every intent of my heart to return to victorious to you, Marly." Sirius brought his hand to her face. "But…"

"Speak not of such things," Marlene brought her fingers to his lips. "I will wait for you, whether it be here victorious or till death doth come to call me to you, I will wait."

Sirius kissed her hand, and Marlene could feel her tears threatening. "I love you, with all my heart I love you, Sirius." She whispered fiercely.

"And I love you, Marlene." He kissed her passionately and Marlene knew if he didn't leave now she would ruin his whole display by breaking down in front of his entire army.

"Now ride, Your Grace," she pulled away and stood dramatically, in the rays of the rising sun, "And lead our King's army to victory."

Sirius smirked at her, but he replaced his gauntlet and jumped on his stallion in one swift motion. Then he pulled his sword from its sheath and galloped to the front of the cavalry.

"For Phoenixordo!" He shouted, and the army roared with him as he charged ahead into the rising sun.

Marlene watched her heart ride off without her, and it wasn't until she was locked safely in her new room in the Royal corridor that she stopped fighting the threatening tears and cried like a child, curled on her very cold bed.


	24. Chapter 24

Sirius and his men had ridden hard to get to their destination. By the time they'd set up camp he was dizzy with fatigue. He let his head sink down onto his pallet, closing his eyes, and considered the last time he'd been this tired he'd told the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes upon that he would enjoy watching her squirm.

Somehow he found himself looking into a looking glass. Before him he saw his reflection looking back at him, next to that of the Princess Marlene.

"I knew you'd seen your reflection, Sir Knight. See? We're the best looking couple at court."

He turned to smile back at her but she'd vanished. In her place was another mirror. This mirror image of himself was alone. Then it became apparent that his reflection's features were twisting themselves just so. Now he was looking at his mother.

"No. I'm nothing like you." Sirius felt cold as he stared back at her.

"You are me. You'll never be able to deny it now. Laying waste to your own lands? You are my son after all. My true heir. The only difference is the man we chose to swear loyalty to." Her face curled into a cruel smile and Sirius fought the part of him that wanted to back away.

"You're wrong. I am loyal to those I love because they are good and decent, not for what they can give me."

The image of his mother walked out of the mirror. Without warning, in her place was a snake wearing a crown. Someone in a suit of golden armor took its head off with Sirius's own sword. As the snake lay limp on the ground, it's crown disintegrated into ash. The hero in gold sheathed Sirius's sword, but upon second glance was not himself but Princess Marlene. She rid herself of her helm and her hair fell in waves down over her armored shoulders, blending in till she looked like a face in a sea of gold.

He woke gasping, before the sun's first light. "What the bleeding hell?" He muttered. "Wonderful, now I'm talking to myself." He had no time to think upon it. Daybreak was near, and there was a battle to be won.

They'd decided that Remus, his trebuchets, and his archers would attack first. This would clear a path for Sirius and his cavalrymen to charge the castle. The only issue had been the time to assemble the lumber. But Remus, brilliant engineer he was, had already made sure every piece was already cut and ready. Then, while he was helping to fortify the borderlands, he had sent soldiers disguised as wood cutters to move the pieces to specific locations. All their pieces were in place and ready when the army marched up to the castle.

"You're certain they'll be ready by noon?" Sirius asked as he watched the four machines being constructed.

"Positive," Remus smiled fondly at the contraptions. "The crews have worked all night and just the last few steps are left. Then it's simply a matter of how quickly the men can dig up Earth. Once the buckets are full, we throw the boulders I've been hiding for the last six months."

"Sir Remus," James turned to Remus with a look of exasperation, "Why are there wheels? You told me the ones with buckets didn't need wheels!"

"So we can move them home, Your Majesty. You didn't plan to just leave these magnificent things here, did you?" Remus looked at James like he'd grown two heads.

James took a deep breath and groaned, "If they do their job then I will consider bringing these monstrosities back with us."

Remus smirked, "Oh, don't worry about that, if Sirius wanted to build a new castle, I could reduce this one to dust."

Sirius grimaced, "I have no idea what the treasury looks like at the moment, so I'm going to tentatively decline the offer of starting from the ground up." Then he smirked at James, "Unless the good King would consider absorbing the cost."

James huffed, "No respect!"

True to his word, all of Remus' trebuchets were positioned and ready by the time the sun sat high in the sky. The hundred or so soldiers that had been tasked with retrieving all the hidden boulders had also finished and Remus looked like a child in the sweetmeats bowl as the they prepared for the first attack on Semprapuria.

"You're sure this is safe?" James looked at the four machines with trepidation.

"Of course!" Remus watched the ox teams cocking the long throwing arms back so the boulders could be loaded in the slings. "Oh, but when we start, I'll need both of you to be a good fifty yards away."

"You just said this was safe!" Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"And it is," Remus nodded as he looked over the drawings and math again. "But _if_ something goes wrong and one of these comes flying apart, I don't need your deaths on my conscious."

"Remus if this isn't safe I won't have it! I won't have you killing teams of men." James face was fatigued and stressed and his voice shook as he spoke.

"Trust me, James," Remus smiled, "you'll never make war without these again."

James groaned, "Please, please don't make me regret this Remus."

"Of course not, James." Remus winked at him.

Once everything was ready Sirius and James walked a good distance more than Remus' requested fifty yards behind the trebuchets and watched as Remus released the first boulder himself. The machine held together, though its creaking made Sirius very nervous, and what's more the boulder hit the castle wall, breaking a good chunk of stone with it.

"Well I'll be damned," James chuckled, "the monstrosities are actually working."

"Which means you're going to have to bring them home." Sirius smirked at James.

James groaned, "Way to ruin a perfectly good moment."

"You're the one who told him if they did their job you'd lug them back." Sirius shrugged.

"Maybe I'll tell him to keep them at his castle," James mused.

"I wouldn't do that," Sirius shook his head. "You'd be giving a brilliant but mildly obsessed man four giant destructive toys. Make him have to come to you to play, that way you can keep him from experimenting where he shouldn't."

James sighed, "Would you consent to keep them here and I'll have Remus use all his oxen to move them one at a time?"

Sirius smirked at his friend, "Of course, I'll even give you a special rate for using my grounds as an extension of your armory."

"No respect," James huffed, and Sirius burst out laughing.

After some adjustments on the length of the slings and the position of the tracks, Remus had the trebuchets hitting the castle repeatedly and with deadly accuracy.

The archers within the castle soon stopped wasting their arrows, as not one could shoot far enough to hit any of the operators. And the small group of archers that had been commanded to try and get closer we're quickly decimated by the archers set to protect the trebuchets and their operating crews.

Within the course of three hours, Sirius' childhood home was certainly looking worse for wear. He found that the sight of it affected him much less than he thought it would. Perhaps he was getting better at leaving his feelings behind when we put on his suit of armor. More likely, it was a matter of having now experienced the true feeling of home with Marlene.


	25. Chapter 25

The King being off to war cemented one fact firmly in Marlene's mind, she never wanted to be the ruler of Phoenixordo. While James was away, the country's day-to-day ruling fell to Lily, and she had assembled a Privy Council of her own, consisting of Lady McGonagall and the Princess Marlene. Together, the three ladies met every day to sort through the tedium that is ruling a country.

"What are we looking forward to today?" Marlene asked as they broke fast in Lily's office. The Royal rooms had been completely reorganized so that Marlene and Lady McGonagall could move in, and Lily had turned one of the sitting rooms into her office so the ladies would have a more formal environment when visitors came to call, and call they did.

"Lord Radulfus has an audience this morning. Then we need to discuss the plans for how to bring the population of Semprapuria back into the kingdom, specifically feeding them. It's customary to burn crops when an army approaches, and so we won't have Semprapuria's stores come winter." Lady McGonagall looked over her notes. "Then we have an ambassador from the Kingdom of Erythera."

Marlene looked at Lady McGonagall confused, "Why is the Lord Radulfus not currently in Semprapuria with our husbands?"

Lady McGonagall sighed, "He was never an honorable knight, and he made some excuse of illness with the promise that he'd join when his health permitted."

"It appears he is well now," Lily smirked. "How big is the reserve James left? Could they part with ten men to escort Lord Radulfus to my husband's aid?"

Lady McGonagall chuckled. "You've been hiding from me You Majesty. I knew you were clever, but if I'd known you were this clever I would have brought you under my tutelage years ago."

"Why thank you, My Lady," Lily beamed.

"Now we need a plan for the ambassador from Erythera." Marlene looked critically up at the map of their kingdom on the wall. "Erythera has never been a very large kingdom, but they've always been the ones to attempt underhandedness for their own gains, our history shows that. Whatever he's here for, it's not anything that will benefit Phoenixordo."

Lily bit her lip as she concentrated, "I'm not sure we can have a plan until we know what he wants."

"Maybe we can," Marlene grinned wickedly. "We just need a few contingencies. We know that you're going to turn down anything he brings forward right?"

Lily looked at Lady McGonagall as she nodded. "Unless you think otherwise, My Lady."

Lady McGonagall shook her head, "I believe it would be best to avoid anything until we know for sure what the final outcome with Semprapuria is."

"Well then," Marlene smiled, "We have our answer."

Lady McGonagall eyed Marlene suspiciously, "What are you suggesting, Your Grace?"

"That there's more than one way to skin a cat, My Lady. When the politicking of Kings does not serve us, we return to the politicking of young women."

"Your Majesty," Lord Radulfus bowed deeply to the Queen who sat in a high backed chair, arms resting daintily on the arm rests. Marlene had adjusted Lily's hair herself and sent for Her Majesty's crown. She had then had Emmeline fetch her tiara. Lady McGonagall was teaching Marlene the art of running a country, but Marlene's mother had spent her life teaching her the art of manipulating a Court. One of Marlene's earliest lessons was to look the part.

"My Lord," Lily inclined her head.

"And Your Graces," he bowed to Marlene and Lady McGonagall, who sat to Lily's right and left respectively, their chairs slightly more modest than the Queen's.

"My Lord," Marlene nodded.

"I am honored to be granted audience with such beautiful flowers; truly you are the jewels of his Majesty's kingdom." His courtiers smile was evident to Marlene, and apparently Lily as well, because the Queen wasted no time.

"I'm sure my dear husband will be overjoyed to hear that you thought to give us your parting words before riding to join the army at Semprapuria." Lily's voice was casual, but there was an unmistakable touch of steel in it.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, I'm afraid there has been some confusion." Lord Radulfus' face was priceless, and Marlene practiced a great deal of self control to not laugh at him.

"Of course there hasn't," Lily dismissed his objection. "You are well, and therefore prepared to bring honor to your King and Country. It so happens that there is a section of the the reserves here called to his Majesty's aid and they leave at noon. You'll accompany them, Lord Radulfus." Lily smiled sweetly at him, "We insist."

Lord Radulfus stood dumbfounded at Lily's words. But, as Marlene had noted before, Lily wasted no time. She turned to one of the guards, "Good Sir, please escort Lord Radulfus to his rooms to collect his belongings and prepare for departure. He leaves at noon with the reserve section, no exceptions."

"At once Your Majesty," the guard saluted smartly before roughly grabbing hold of Lord Radulfus' arm and pulling the stunned man from the room.

After the door had closed and Marlene had counted twenty heartbeats to ensure the Lord was well out of earshot, she burst into laughter.

"I do wish I could have been there to see you courting my cousin! I feel even my mother and I could have learned something!"

Lily chuckled, "I promise it wasn't that entertaining."

"Allow me to respectfully disagree, Your Majesty." Lady McGonagall smiled. "Now then, let's get back to work."

"As soon as we remove her Majesty's crown and my tiara. They'd completely ruin this afternoon's show." Marlene smiled as Emmeline was instantly by her side, gently pulling the tiara from her hair and combing it back into place.

Lady McGonagall sighed, "I'm getting to old for this."

The rest of the morning and first part of the afternoon were completely taken up by their preparations for feeding the population of Semprapuria, and before Marlene knew it, the ambassador from Erythera had arrived for his scheduled appointment.

"Now the fun starts," she smiled at Lily as the man was announced.

Where they wanted to appear authoritarian for Lord Radulfus that morning, now Marlene wanted the impression to be nearly the opposite. They were going to charm this man right out of the country.

Lady McGonagall sat in a large soft chair, book in hand. Lily and Marlene sat at the table, a game of chance she'd created for the occasion set between them.

"Your Majesty, the Lord Waryn, ambassador from the kingdom of Erythera."

A short man with mousy brown hair and eyes to match walked into the room and Marlene could tell that he did not find what he had been expecting.

"Lord Waryn, how good of you to join us," Lily smiled from the table. "Come, play a round with us!"

Lord Waryn looked like he'd been dumped in a winter lake. But he gave a valiant effort to recover and bowed to the ladies at the table.

"Your Majesty, I bring the warm regards of our great King Bartholomew of Erythera."

"And how is dear Barty?" Lily gave the man such a vacant expression that Marlene was shocked herself. Her friend was far better at these things than she let on.

"Our, our King is well, Your Majesty," Lord Waryn was making a valiant effort not to crack his courtier's mask, but Marlene and Lily weren't finished with him.

"Come, come," Lily gestured to an empty chair at the table and smiled like a young baroness. "Her Grace, Our heiress, and I were playing a wonderful game and I insist you take a moment's enjoyment with us!"

Lord Waryn bowed to Marlene, who giggled and waved, before he sat down. "I would like to discuss some matters of state with you, Your Majesty."

"Yes, yes, my husband has left to bring traitors to justice, but do not fear, the traitors are far from fair Erythera, you have nothing to worry about. Now," Lily picked up the dice, "the game is of chance. You must call your favorite number, then count your attempts to persuade the dice. When your number appears, you pass the dice, whoever persuaded fickle luck the quickest is winner! It's such fun!"

Marlene could have kissed her Queen!

Lily grabbed the dice, "As our guest, you shall begin, My Lord. Pray, what number favor you most?"

Lord Waryn gawked at the Queen. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, I have never had much cause to consider it."

"It is a most important decision to be made, My Lord" Marlene drew his attention. "For there is much each number has to offer us."

"But it is only a game, Your Grace," Lord Waryn scoffed.

"Nay, I do not speak of the game!" Marlene gave him a completely innocent stare. "I speak of the numbers! Take the number of my favor, three. Three is where in true balance is found. And therefore, I am balanced."

"Or the number of my favor," Lily jumped in. "Twelve, for it is sublime in its complexity and is created in so many ways as to be perfect in and of itself. So therefore, I am perfect also."

Lord Waryn's mask finally cracked and his look of disbelief was heartwarming to Marlene, her mother would have been so proud.

"I, I suppose that I will choose, I will choose, two?" He looked at the women before him questioningly.

Lily smiled and nodded him on to roll the dice.

"Two," Marlene looked thoughtful, "What an interesting choice. A duality, where one can neither be balanced or unbalanced."

Lord Waryn paused as he went to roll the dice, "Perhaps seven?"

"Ah," Marlene smiled, "The blessed seven. Found in both our sacred texts and in the gambler's' heart."

Lord Waryn grimaced. "And what of six, Your Grace?"

Lily gasped, "Surely you jest, My Lord!"

Lord Waryn stared at Like blankly a moment before nodding, "Of course, Your Majesty. I believe I'll return to my original choice of two."

He began rolling the dice. Marlene smiled, the odds of him rolling two were low, not impossible, but he'd be toying with the dice for a good while.

"Two is such a number," Lily smiled. "Full of division and doubling. It exists to take half and give all as it pleases. Always dividing the world into us and them."

"Your Majesty, it was my intent to discuss some matters of state with you." Lord Waryn looked up as he rolled the dice.

"Oh look!" Marlene cried. "You've rolled 10 twice in two different combinations! Aren't numbers simply magical, My Lord?"

"Truly, Your Grace," Lord Waryn looked down a moment too late as Malrene handed him the dice, for he had yet to roll a ten, but he also was paying no attention to his rolls.

"Sadly, two is not so lucky. It is only created by one and one." Lily sighed, "Such loneliness, much akin to the loneliness of my dear heart."

"Oh my dear Queen," Marlene grasped her hand from across the table. "Do not allow your gentle mind wander to such melancholy."

Lord Maryn put on a determined expression, "Her Grace speaks wisely, You Majesty. I would suggest we discuss the current trade agreement between Phoenixordo and Eyrthera."

Lily brought her handkerchief to her mouth as she bit back a sob. "I do so try to keep my head high and my heart assured, but I must confess that my dreams are haunted by the possibility of my husband being lost to the battle and leaving me a widow of only twenty-two years of age."

"Do not dispair, Your Majesty!" Marlene summoned her own tears. "Our husbands will return to us victorious! Even our good friend Lord Waryn knows that!" She turned teary eyed to Lord Waryn who gave them a sympathetic nod.

"Of course they will return to you," Lord Waryn set the dice on the table.

"Forgive me, friends," Lily hiccupped and wiped the tears from her eyes. "But as you say, they will return. I'm sure whatever trade matters can be discussed when His Majesty is home. My desire for merriment has gone out of me. I think I will retire for the evening. Thank you for the visit Lord Waryn. It was so good of you to stop by."

Lord Waryn stared at Lily as her dismissal processed.

"I'm sure you'd like to have someone to sit with at dinner tonight," Marlene dried her own tears. "Good, Sir," she turned to a member of the Royal Guard, "Would you be so kind as to introduce our Lord Waryn to Lord Lockhart, who as been assigned to the guard of our beautiful home?"

"Of course, Your Grace," Marlene smiled warmly at the Knight as he did his absolute best to maintain his composure. The Royal Guard was certainly getting quite the show as they watched Lily, Marlene, and Lady McGonagall handle the country in her cousin's stead.

"Good day, Lord Waryn," Lily gave him a watery smile. "I do not believe I will feel up to dining in the hall tonight, do travel safely when you leave tomorrow. I'll order a section of the reserve forces to travel with you to your border to insure your safety."

The guard was lifting Lord Waryn to his feet and guiding him to the door. Lord Waryn looked like the floor had been pulled out from under him.

"I, I," he stammered.

"There's no need for thanks," Marlene gave him a vapid smile. "It is the least we can do for a friend. They'll be ready to leave with you first thing after breakfast. They'll even load up your things while you dine."

Lily nodded, "The soul of hospitality resides in your bosom, Your Grace. Goodbye My Lord," and the guard pulled the man from the room.

"You do realize," Lady McGonagall looked up with an amused expression, "that Lord Waryn was to be here for the next two weeks?"

"Really?" Lily gave her a vacant expression, "What a shame."

Marlene finally couldn't contain her laughter any longer and collapsed on a chair clutching her stomach as she laughed like a mad woman. Lily and Lady McGonagall quickly followed suit.

It was lonely without Sirius certainly, but Marlene had to admit, at least she was still having fun.


	26. Chapter 26

In the nightmares that Sirius used to have about leading an army into Semprapuria, it was always his brother Regulus on the other side, looking disgusted with him. It helped him stay focused to remember that Regulus had gone down fighting for his side so he could win. The one family member who he always felt conflicted over was an ally at the eleventh hour, and he would not dishonor his brother's sacrifice by succumbing to his own cowardice.

James was meant to take on Riddle himself in any case. James was an exemplary warrior king, and he would be able to best the upjumped Barron, Sirius had faith.

He had somewhat less faith in his own ability to maintain the face of a stoic soldier while he placed his own mother under arrest. He knew deep down that she was evil, but it didn't change the fact that once upon a time he'd wanted her approval more than anything else. Walburga Black was the woman who had been so disappointed by her heir… She was a traitor and even worse than that, a puppet. She was still his mother. He couldn't erase the pain she'd caused him any more than he could erase the grey of his eyes or the black of his hair. All he could hope to do was to put those feelings aside until the war was won.

Years of training had brought him to the place where cutting through an army was something of an out of body experience. He didn't really come to until he saw that James had Riddle at the end of his sword.

Tom Riddle was a lot of things. Most of those things ranged from contemptible to downright nauseating. One thing that Sirius had to give him was that he was a gifted swordsman. He didn't go down easy. But Neither did James. James benefitted from a righteous cause, and perhaps a small amount from training next to Sirius, at least he liked to think.

He'd seen James come into his own as a swordsman, and as a sovereign ruler as well. The man in front of him inspired loyalty. It was unquestionable to anyone who saw the fight between the King and the would-be Queen-maker. Power on its own was not enough to really lead. James had the genuine good will towards the people of Phoenixordo, and the bravery to take down her enemies himself. James was every inch the King his father had been the moment he ran his sword through the traitor's heart.

After that, the battle was over, as far as the soldiers were concerned. They fell to their knees en masse before King James.

Now it was only the dragon between himself and the Princess.

Luckily this was not really a fairytale. The Princess wasn't some unknown ideal for which he was fighting. She was a woman who was as clever as she was beautiful. Princess Marlene was the woman who had laid claim to his heart, and he would be proud to make her the Duchess of Semprapuria very shortly.

Walburga Black had not aged much in seven years. Looking at her still felt far too much like looking in a mirror. Beautiful and cold, untouchable; that was the air his mother gave off. She held her head high as she surrendered herself to the victors. She was exactly the sort of person to be able to go through the act of surrendering without ever having given up a shred of her prized dignity. It was disgusting, how much she prided herself on being right. She knew that it would be well within his rights to take her head off right then and there. He wouldn't, because he was better than his enemies. He had some sense of how to best curb the danger to the Kingdom of Phoenixordo, and he knew that executing this woman would be nothing but a petty power move and at the end of the day, it would hurt no one but him.

"Walburga Black, you are here by placed under arrest, for treason, by order of King James VII of Phoenixordo.

"Does it make you feel proud?" She glared at him. "Your people will starve, your land is decimated, and your home destroyed, all by your hand."

Sirius stepped in front of James, whose eyes flashed dangerously. This wasn't his fight.

"The destruction is by your hand, no one else's Madam. The people will not starve, because their monarch is a true King, who knows his station exists to care for his subjects." Then he stepped up closer to his mother. "Does it make you feel proud? You've destroyed your family for the greed of your heart. You killed your husband and caused the suicide of your youngest son."

Walburga held her head high, "I still have you."

Sirius smirked, "You never had me. Besides, your heir died, that's the story you've propagated for nearly eight years, isn't it? As far as you're concerned, I'm a nobleman that King James has awarded your Duchy to." He stepped back, but before he turned he looked at the woman who he'd once called his mother.

"You, Madam, have no one."

Then he spun on his heels and motioned to two of his men, "Remove the prisoner."

Sirius walked from the room, his held high.

James finally caught up to him a few hours later. They'd both been attending to the logistics after the battle, but Sirius had finally found a moment's peace in one of the gardens. It was woefully overgrown and browned, but it was quiet. Marlene's favor was clutched in his hands.

Even though they were alone, he thought that James deserved the respect of a true King. He'd earned it. Sirius went down on one knee in front of his dearest friend and sovereign King.

"Your Majesty."

"Really? Wow. I suppose we're doing this now," James drew his sword and carefully touched each of Sirius's shoulders with it's broadside. "Rise Sirius Black, Duke of Semprapuria."

That was going to take some getting used to, but nevertheless, he stood. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Well, Your Grace, you lived," James took on a very casual tone, and gestured for Sirius to sit down next to him, against the wall. After all was said and done they were just two young men, doing their best to live up to the responsibilities life had dealt them.

"As did you, Your Majesty," Sirius looked up from the gold fabric in his fingers.

"I was most impressed with how you handled the prisoner." James put his hand on Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius sighed, "James, was I too harsh? I publicly shamed her. I accused her of the murders of her husband and son. I left her with no one."

James shook his head, "You were kind, Sirius. The words that I wanted to speak before you stepped in front of me were much more harsh."

Sirius grunted as he started running his hands over his wife's favor. He hadn't felt kind, nor impressive in the moment. He had done it though. Loving his King and Country was only strengthened by loving Marlene. He knew that he couldn't have done any of this alone. He thought back on his words to his mother. A smile crept up his face at the realization that he had made the right choices in defying her in every conceivable way. She was alone. Sirius was sure there would be more dragons to fight in his future, but he could take comfort in knowing that he would never be alone.

"Ah," Remus' voice sounded from behind them. "There you two are!"

"Are we needed?" James looked furtively around and for a moment Sirius was reminded of hiding in Lord Dumbledore's stores while they stole sweetmeats.

Remus shook his head, "Not really, I just wanted to make sure we had plans for bringing the trebuchets home." He slid down the wall to sit on James' left.

James groaned, "What are you even going to do with them, Remus?"

Remus looked perplexed, "What do you mean? These four will allow me to do experiments to determine how to make them better. I can make you the most effective besieger on the continent in five years time, and you won't have to lay siege to anyone for me to do it."

James pushed his head back into the wall. "How much power is needed to move these monsters?"

"Well, it took thirty wagons to move the lumber out here," Remus mused.

"Thirty wagons for those four giants?" James exclaimed.

"Of course not," Remus started drawing numbers in the dirt before them, "that was per trebuchet."

Sirius burst into laughter. James glared at him.

"Do you have any ideas? We did this for you as well, you know?" James poked his shoulder.

"Actually, yes." Sirius looked over at Remus' numbers in the dirt as he continued his figuring. "I think Remus here is going to find that he'll need the whole army to pull the trebuchets back to the capital. So why not leave them here? He can do all his experimenting here, we can employ the soldiers who swear loyalty to you and I to help guard them, and then when they've run out of usefulness, you let me use them as firewood."

Remus froze, "You, you wouldn't really do that, would you?"

"Come now Remus," Sirius chuckled. "I'd certainly wait until you had a new set at the capital to play with."

Remus looked in the direction of his machines on the other side of the castle and sighed. "I would need the whole army and probably every rope in the kingdom to move them. If you're willing to let me work with them here then I'll consent to them being yours when I've built a new set at the capital."

"But," Sirius interrupted before James could speak, "you turn them all to face away from my castle. I have enough to rebuild as it is."

Remus chuckled, "Well, if James is willing to let me use the army to turn all four of them, I think we have a deal."

James grinned mischievously, "I'll tell them that they can either turn the monsters, or pull them home, that ought to do it."

Sirius laughed as he tucked Marlene's favor away. "Let's get everything in order, the sooner things get done, the sooner we get to go home."

James stood and held his hands out to his best friends, "Come on then, let's go prove how strong we all are."

Remus and Sirius laughed as they took James' hands and walked back into Sirius' castle.


	27. Chapter 27

Marlene sat with Lily and Lady McGonagall in the Royal gardens, enjoying a few hours peace. It had been exhausting these weeks of running the country, and they still had no word on what was going on in Semprapuria. It was becoming more and more difficult to push away the thoughts of despair the longer they waited for word from James and Sirius. Marlene sighed as she set her embroidery aside and looked out over the gardens. The battle with her fears of being left not only an orphan but a widow with no living family was one she was slowly losing. It appeared she was also failing to hide it.

"I think we could do with a jovial story," Lady McGonagall set down her notes and smiled at the Queen and Princess.

"Do you have one in mind?" Lily asked as she set her book aside with a smile.

Lady McGonagall chuckled, "Has His Majesty or His Grace told either you of how King Fleamont bested the two of them?"

"In combat?" Marlene timed her head in confusion.

"In cleverness," Lady McGonagall chuckled and Lily laughed.

"Do tell," Lily rested back in her chair and laced her fingers over her abdomen.

Lady McGonagall rested her head against the soft upholstery of her chair and smiled. "His Majesty decided shortly after His Grace came to live at the castle that he wanted to know what went on in the Privy Council, to which his father had yet to add him."

"Oh dear," Marlene chuckled.

"Indeed," Lady McGonagall nodded. "They spent a solid week secretly drilling a hole in one of the doors to his Majesty's office. It wasn't a very large hole, but it allowed the pair of them to crouch and listen to what was being said. However, King Fleamont was wise to their plan. So the day they finished the hole, he trifled with them."

Lily laughed hard, "I can definitely see him joining in!"

"I as well!" Marlene laughed thinking of her Uncle Monty.

Lady McGonagall looked nostalgic for a moment before continuing. "He began the council by explaining a dragon had been found in one of the outer duchies and after much consideration, he had decided to send the Prince to best the beast."

"Did he really not catch on at that point?" Marlene laughed. "He knows that dragons aren't real. He used to tease me as children that all my fairy games were silly and made up."

Lady McGonagall laughed, "I'm not sure, but the King didn't stop there, so perhaps that is why he fell for his father's ploy. Next King Fleamont stated to us that he wanted betrothal contracts started for the Prince, and that his Majesty's first choice for daughter-in-law was the daughter of a lower Baron, Olympe Maxime."

Lily fell into an absolute fit of giggles and Marlene turned confused to Lady McGonagall. "Is the girl perhaps bald or an equivalent to Lord Lockhart?"

"No, the dear is quite beautiful, but she is fifteen years or so older than King James. And the family is born tall. Olympe is a solid foot taller than him to this day."

Marlene joined Lily in her fit of giggles.

"It gets better my dears," Lady McGonagall laughed and leaned forward.

"After naming off a dozen other Ladies to approach, each less desirable to a boy of fifteen than the next, his Majesty finished of our meeting by planning a tournament where every Knight in the kingdom would come and attempt to best the Prince. It was not to be a normal tournament, the Prince was to stand there and the Knights were to line up and each would have a turn in hand-to-hand combat. I asked if the Prince would be given a moment's rest between each Knight, and His Majesty looked at me and loudly declared that a Knight such as Prince James would have no need for breaks."

Marlene and Lily laughed harder. Marlene couldn't help but picture the looks on the young faces of her cousin and her husband. Sirius would have probably laughed at James's misfortunes mercilessly. That was the nature of their friendship it seemed.

"His Majesty adjourned the Council then, and had the door to his office replaced. But if you've noticed, the doors to the King's office are a good bit heavier than the other doors in the castle. King Fleamont, upon discovering his son's intentions, had commissioned doors with a steel plate inside of them. So when James and Sirius went to redrill the whole, they were met with no success."

Lily wiped a tear from her eye. "How long did he make James squirm?"

"Oh he never told him," Lady McGonagall chuckled. "I assume James figured it out at some point, but his father never admitted to the farce, and James never admitted to trying to spy on the Privy Council."

The three women laughed for a good moment before a messenger arrived.

"A message for the great Ladies who care for Phoenixordo in the stead of our great King James VII!"

The man bowed deeply.

"We will hear His Majesty's words," Lily sat at the edge of her seat.

"It is with great happiness I report that Semprapuria is again a Duchy in our kingdom with it's rightful heir at it's head. The army will return with joy and haste to the capital."

He bowed again before Lily dismissed him. Then Marlene was crying from relief and Lily was crying and it felt like a load of bricks had been removed from their shoulders as the news that the war was not just over but victorious, that their husbands were coming home, sunk deeply into their hearts.

"Since there is happy news abounding," Lily smiled at the two women who had helped her run the kingdom these many weeks, "I'd like to add my own." She looked at Marlene and smiled shyly, "I'm afraid you will not be our heiress much longer."

Marlene's eyes lit as she looked down at Lily's abdomen, and she jumped up from her seat to kneel by the Queen's chair and embrace her friend.


End file.
